Is it Possible?
by cartoon-crazy987
Summary: A ghost breaks into Kim Possibles dads lab! and what name does this mystrioues ghost mention? none other then our very own Danny phantom. setting out on a new mission kim and ron head to Amity park...my first fanfic! its a crossover too.
1. Danny phantom

**A/N, Hello my name is cartoon crazy or Annita...well this is my first fan fiction ever. i dont know if im very good at it but i do know that i love Danny Phantom. oh and dont ask me why i choose Kim Possible as my crossover. I dont know that show very well and im not in love with it...**

**but i still choose that show. SO let us being this attempt at a good fanfiction. Oh and by the way im just making it up as i go along. so sorry if the titles and chapter names arent that great...hehe**

**Oh yah dont i have to do a disclaimer? well i dont know if i do but i dont own Danny phantom or Kim possible. wouldent that be great if i did though. sigh Chapter one Danny phantom**

* * *

Danny Fenton ran down the street. His raven colored hair whipping around his head. A piece of burnt toast dangling out of his mouth. This morning he had woken up late and missed the bus.

"At this rate I'm not going to make it!" Danny panted. Glancing at his wrist watch he saw he had ten minutes to make it to school on time. Danny dug his heels into the ground coming to a stop near a dumpster. He quickly dove behind the giant garbage container and lifted up his arms.

"I'm going ghost!" he yelled to no one. Dropping his toast on the ground. Two white rings appeared around his waist; they separated and traveled up and down his body. Changing his white t-shirt and blue jeans into a black and white hazmat suit. His black hair turned snowy white and his sapphire eyes turned a brilliant glowing green. Danny Fenton was now Danny Phantom.

Danny jumped into the sky. He began to fly towards the school. Within a few minutes the large building came into view. Danny let out a sigh of relief. As he did so a blue cloud of mist wafted from his mouth.

"Not now!" Danny moaned stopping. He scanned the area around him.

"I don't have time for this." Danny mumbled taking off again. He was right above the school getting ready to phase through the roof when his ghost sense went off again. Followed by a green ecto blast that shot past him. Danny yelped and spun around to see, Skulker.

"The next shot won't miss." The ghost growled. Danny rolled his eyes

"Sure it won't." Danny said sarcastically. Skulker began to rapidly shoot at Danny. Sizzling green ecto blast and mini rockets whizzed towards the hybrid. Danny yawned in mock boardism. Dodging every projectile expertly. Skulker let out a loud roar of rage.

"Take this whelp!" he seethed. Guns popped up on his shoulders, arms, chest, and even around his waist.

"Crap!" Danny yelped his eyes getting wide. Skulker fired. Danny dodged as many as he could. He turned intangible and let the last of the rockets fly threw him. Danny changed back. One of the rockets exploded behind him causing Danny's newly tangible body to be thrown forward. Right at Skulker. Before Danny could react The hunter slammed his fist into the half ghosts stomach causing him to double over. Skulker followed up by smashing his fist into Danny's jaw. Danny bit his tongue, tasting blood.

Moaning Danny turned invisible and tried to get some distance between him and Skulker. Danny spun around and fired some ecto blast at the hunter they hit him in the chest and arm. Causing him to fly backwards.

Danny grabbed the Fenton thermos that was clipped to his belt and pointed it at Skulker. A blue light engulfed the ghost. And pulled him into the thermos. Danny sighed and put the cap on.

'Could this day get any worse' he thought to himself. Slowly he floated down to the ground. Taking cover behind a tree he transformed back into Danny Fenton. He looked at his wrist watch and saw that he was 5 minutes late.

"Great." Danny mumbled running into the building.

Danny sprinted down the hallway. His backpack bouncing on his shoulders. He reached the door to his class. Turning the knob he barged in. Panting he looked around the room. Mr. Lancer was standing by an old fashion chalk board.

"Moby Dick Fenton, were have you been! And why are you bleeding!" the overweight Teacher shouted. Danny wiped his mouth a thin crimson streak of blood on the back of his hand.

"Uh, I bit my tongue." Danny said truthfully. Mr. Lancer sighed,

"Tardy Mr. Fenton, now please take your seat." Danny complied and walked to the back of the room were his two friends were waiting eagerly to hear what happen.

"Skulker." Danny mumbled to them. his friends Sam was on his right. She nodded her head in understanding. She was wearing her signature black clothes. A black skirt, with a green grid pattern, and a black tank top that had a purple circle in the middle. Sam was a gothic ultra recyclable vegetarian. On Danny's left was his friends Tucker. Tucker had dark chocolate colored skin. He wore a long sleeved yellow shirt. Green baggy shorts and a red berah (I'm so sorry I can't figure out how to spell that word!). Tucker, his best friends since kindergarten, was a meat carnisore and a techno geek. Also nodded his head in understanding. Both of them knew Danny's secret.

Danny sank low into his chair. His Jaw throbbed painfully. The half ghost sighed,

'At least I can rest now that I'm in school…' no sooner had the thought crossed his mind then Danny felt something hit the back of his head. Danny turned around and made a face when he saw Dash Baxter. The schools quarter back. And school bully. No that wasn't right. It was more like he was Danny's bully. Always quick to take his anger out on the hybrid whenever he could.

"ALL right class settle down! Stop talking! Quit now!" Mr. Lancer commanded the silent students.

Soon the teacher was droning on about the civil war. Danny put his head down on the desk. The next think he knew someone was yelling his name,

"MR. FENTON!" Mr. Lancer yelled loudly. Danny shot up,

"Huh wha-?" he mumbled wiping drool away from his mouth.

"Your test Mr. Fenton." The teacher said handing Danny a test with a C+ on it. Danny sighed in relief. At least he had passed this time.

"Mr. Baxter." the overweight teacher continued handing the jock his test which was stamped with a big. red F-. Mr. Lancer made a clicking sound with his tongue and walked off. Dash leaned forward as soon as the teacher was out of ear shot.

"Your gunna get it Fenturd!" the Bully whispered menacingly into Danny's ear.

_Great, could this day get any worse! _The young ghost boy thought gulping.

After school Danny found out that his day could get worse. This didn't surprise him at all though. Danny was cursed with the worse luck ever.

Danny, Sam and Tucker walked down the hall. Chatting about small things. When suddenly Danny felt a strong hand on his shoulder. The hand spun him around. It was Dash.

"Hey fentina!" He sneered. Danny grabbed the jocks arm,

"what'dya want Dash." Danny growled trying to force Dash's arm to release its grip. Dashes Answer was to shove Danny into an open locker and then slam the door closed. Laughing the bully walked away to finds his group of friends to most likely gloat.

Danny sighed he was used to this.

"Hey guys?" he yelled "is the coast clear?" there was silence while Tucker and Sam looked around for anyone who may have been lingering in the hall way.

"Yup! All clear!" Sam replied.

"Good…" Danny mumbled phasing threw the metal door. Once Danny was out he stretched his arms. Wincing as he did so.

"You okay dude?" Tucker asked noticing his friend's discomfort.

"Yah, great." Danny replied sarcastically,

"I've only had the crap beat out of me by Skulker and slammed into a locker by dash." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Hey it's not that bad! You were only in there for like two minutes." Tucker defended.

"More like one, as for Skulker…well at least you can fight back against him" Sam put in. hands on her hips. Danny pretended to pout,

"Aw c'mon you guys! That really hurt my already soar back when dash threw me in there!"

"That reminds me!" Tucker exclaimed ignoring Danny's complaining,

"What happen in your and Skulker fight!" Danny visible perked up as he began explaining what had gone on between himself and the ghost hunter. While they all walked home. Sam rolled her eyes.

'Boys are so easily distracted' she thought rolling her eyes for about the hundredth time that day.

* * *

**Whew, well that was my very first chapter ever. oh how i love my little Danny. WELL what did you think! please review you dont even have to say anything. you could just be all like meh, or :) i wouldent care i just wanna know if some one read my story! **


	2. Kim possible

**Well here we go. this is my attempt to write from Kims POV or do what ever it is im doing when im writting about Kim. Im really sorry i dont know much about her. I know enough since i am a dedicated cartoon watcher. Well here we go.**

* * *

Kim slammed her locker shut. She had just gotten back from a mission with Ron. She had stopped Dr. Drakken and Shego from robbing a bank with a freeze ray. Why the two super villains had stooped so low as to rob banks Kim would never know. Drakken had usually only tried to take over the world. Kim pushed the thought from her mind. Walking down the hall she spotted Ron. Her Boyfriend. Walking up to him she gave him a quick peck on the check. Her emerald green eyes sparkling.

"Hey there KP!" Ron said brushing blond hair out of his dark blue eyes.

"Hi!" Kim replied twirling a red string of hair around her finger. Ruffus, Ron's naked mole rat choose this time to pop out of Ron's pocket and make his presence known. Chatting nosily the small rodent ran up Ron's arm and perched on his shoulder.

"And hi to you too, Rufus" Kim smiled addressing the small rodent.

"Shall we go to class?" Ron asked holing out his arm. Kim laughed. Wrapping her arm around his she replied,

"We shall." With that they walked into their first period science class.

After school Ron and Kim began the walk home. Ron usually went to Kim's. When they got home Kim was surprised to see that her father was home. Which was unusual since he usually got back from work around 6pm.

"Hey mom, dad!" Kim greeted cheerfully

"Why are you home so early?" She asked her father.

"There was a break in down at the lab!" her father exclaimed,

"Everyone was sent home. The boss said he was going to call in a professional to analyze the security camera data and help figure out who exactly it was that broke in" the disgruntled rocket scientist explained. Kim was silent for a moment,

"Did you see the robber?" she questioned. Her father looked down at the ground.

"Well um…no…well I don't think I did I mean I think I saw…but that can't be right…" The man mumbled to the floor.

Kim cocked her head to the side,

"Dad…what do you think you saw?" Mr. possible looked around nervously,

"Ah, well I saw, well I mean I THINK I saw…a ghost…" he said scratching the back of his neck.

Before anyone could reply Kim's communicator beeped. Mr. possible breathed a sigh of relief at being spared having to explain any further.

Kim pulled out a small device that looked like a game boy. She pressed a button causing the screen to flick to life,

"What's the sitch?" she asked a chubby dark skinned boy with curling black hair and dark intelligent eyes.

"Some scientists need you to help them analyze some data there was a break in at-"

Kim cut him off, "yah we already know, my dad just told us, anyway could hook us up with a ride?" she asked the boy. He smiled and replied,

"No problem." With that the screen went dark. Kim looked up at her parents.

"See you in a while!" she smiled and grabbed Ron's hand together they ran out the door.

"BE CAREFUL HONEY!" Kim's mom yelled after her.

An hour later Kim Ron and Rufus found them self's talking to a rounded scientist. He had gray thinning hair. Thick round glasses and a white over coat with stains on it.

"Hello my name is Dr. Hans" the man huffed whipping a rag over his sweaty brow. Kim smiled and introduced herself,

"Hi I'm Kim and this is Ron." Kim said waving a hand at Ron. Ruffus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket and gave a loud indignity squeak.

"Oh! Sorry Ruffus! And that is Ruffus." She said pointing at the small naked mole rat. The man nodded.

"Right well follow me please we'll get down to business." Mr. Hanes said, waddling towards a small square room full of small TV screens.

"Right well here it is." The heavy scientist flicked a switch and one of the screens in the middle turned on. There were scientists scrambling all around. They were screaming and running towards the exits. Suddenly a man floated up and out of the ground. Kim's first impression of him was that he looked like a vampire. His eyes were blood red and full of malice. His hair was coal black. He had on a white suit and cape. The figure on the screen laughed manically.

"Soon, Daniel." He mumbled "soon I will be there to destroy your idiotic father and Danny phantom!" the ghost gloated to herself. Kim rolled her eyes. Why was it that bad guys had to gloat about everything? The man floated off screen carrying some strange machine that he had stolen. The screen turned dark as Mr. Hanes turned the TV off.

"That's about all we have. So do you think you can find any information on this Danny phantom character?" The scientist asked sitting down heavily in chair causing it to bend under his weight.

"Don't worry sir!" Ron spoke up,

"Well have this figured out and your stolen equipment returned before you can say, ghost!" He said confidently. Mean while Kim was back on her communicator talking with Wade.

"Wade I need information on this Danny phantom person." She said to the boy genius. There was a pause and then Wade said,

"Okay, Danny phantom is a ghost that lives in a town called amity Park. He terrorizes the town's people and is most sighted in the school of Casper High. There are two ghost hunters in the town, Maddie and Jack Fenton. It is un-known if Phantom is good or bad. It says here that he has saved the town a couple of times but has also taken the mayor hostage becoming public enemy number one. He once went by the name inviso-bill but that name was soon changed to phantom. "Wade said reading off a document on the Internet. Kim's head bobbed in understanding.

"All right thanks Wade." Kim said shutting off her communicator.

"Excuse me Mr. Hanes? But what exactly did that guy take?" The scientist's eyes lit up.

"Well my dear," he started, " that man took the latest in energy technology! It's an ecto converter!" Kim stared at the man blankly.

"What does it do?" she asked finally. Dr. Hanes looked a little deflated at her reaction but perked up again when he started to explain.

"It takes ecto energy and transfers it into energy that we can use to power houses cities or even countries! It's the strongest energy out there just one shot of ecto energy harnesses enough power to power an entire city!" The scientist began sweating as he excitedly explained.

"Why if you had one-" he paused searching for words, "container?" he said as if testing the word.

"Yes if you had one 'container' of ecto power then you could power a whole country! But the substance is very rare and the process of extracting it is extremely dangerous! Once its perfected its possibilities are endless!" The man panted his eyes and forehead gleaming. Kim nodded. This sounded like a pretty interesting invention. Kim was sure that such an awesome machine could be used for evil. Even if this ecto stuff was as rare as Dr. Hanes claimed.

"Well Ron." Kim said turning to her confused boyfriend.

"I guess we're going to Amity Park."

* * *

**Well? was it good did i fail compleatly at writting about kim? was her personality totaly off?? ahhhh maby you should tell me in a review all you have to do is push that little button that say 'go' down there. go on you can do it. go on! dont worry i can wait...taps foot...okay i cant wait any longer, onto the next chapter! **


	3. Valerie the crazy

**I love writting about Danny. Hes so wonderful. no offence to my kim possible fans. I dont know what to write here! aheheh oh i know i will write a disclaimer,**

**ehem I do not own Danny phantom nor do i own Kim possible. if i did i would be the richest person in the world. oookay not really but i still think i would have a lot of money. not as much as bill gates but still a lot...I...dont... own bill gate ethier, O o just thought i should mention that.**

* * *

**Danny Phantom chapter 3.**

Danny floated around the town on patrol.

"all clear over here!" Danny talked into his Fenton phones.

"what about on your side goth 1?" he asked

"all clear over here too." Sam replied

"tecno geek one?" Danny questioned

"all good, clueless one!" Tucker shouted cheerful. Danny sighed,

"seriously guys! Why am I clueless one?" He asked his two friends. Suddenly something red shot past him! Danny who hadn't been paying attention earlier was now on high alert. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Danny spun around in time to see a missile headed in his direction. He dodged and looked at his attacker. It was the red huntress. It was Valerie. Danny inhaled sharply.

"you should pay better attention to whats going on around you ghost!" she spat venomously.

"valerie…" Danny mumbled, louder he said,

"look I don't want to fight you!" Valire pointed her fists at him. Two guns came up from her wrists.

"but I want to fight you. No. I want to DESTROY you!" she hissed speeding forward. Danny shook his head and flew as fast as he could in the other direction. Valerie gave chase shooting wildly at the hybrid. Stray shots flew into buildings causing glass to shatter and rain down onto the streets. Suddenly the blasts stopped. Danny turned around to see what was going on. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. Assuming he had one in ghost mode. Valiere had a grenade launcher pointed straight at him!

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" he yelled at the huntress,

"YOU COULD MISS ME AND HIT INNOCENT-" before he could finish Valeria fired. Danny dodged the grenade and stopped abruptly. Causing the ghost hunter to zoom past him. He looked below and saw the grenade heading for a street full of people. Without hesitating Danny shot straight down. A second before the mini bomb hit the ground Danny's gloved hand wrapped around it. Danny spun around and thew the grenade as hard as he could. When it exploded it was high enough that that no one was hurt but a few windows and street lights shattered. The shock wave hit Danny like a ton of bricks slamming him into the ground with a grunt. The people around him scram at the sight of the bomb exploding and then at the sudden crash landing of the ghost boy. They all ran. Some cowering in their houses stealing curious glances outside. Valerie floated down from the sky on her jet board.

"why did you do that!" she growled. Danny rolled over on his stomach and pushed him self up.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THOSE PEOPLE!" the hybrid half screamed. Valerie looked taken a back but quickly regained her composer.

"like you care your just trying to make me look bad so that the hole town is against me!"

Danny let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding.

"whatever." He hissed realizing there was no way to get through to the girl. Danny lept up into the sky.

"were do you think your going ghost." Valerie called raising her wrists pointing the two small guns attached to them at him. Danny let out an exasperated sigh.

"im really sorry I have to do this." He said splitting himself in two he shot forward straight at the startled huntress.

"wha-" before she could say another word Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her roughly off her jet board. The clone shot a powerful blast of ice at the board completely freezing it. It 

fell to the ground with a loud clunk. Danny carried the struggling Valerie to the ground and dropped her she landed on her feet and began shooting at the ghost boy.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" she scram fiering madly. Danny dodged and flew away his clone merging back into him as he flew. About five minutes later Danny heard a soft noise in his ear.

"Danny?" Sam half whispered,

"dude! Are you all right? Was that Val?" Tucker said loudly. Danny smiled even thought they were concerned Tucker and Sam both kept quiet whenever he got into a fight so they didn't distract him.

"yeah it was Valerie she seems more…ruthless lately…" Danny sighed.

"yeah she does seem to be acting strange lately." Sam agreed.

"well dude I need to get home and do my homework." Tucker stated abruptly

"yah I think I should get home too, my parents get all anal when I come home late." Sam stated

Danny looked at his watch it was already 6:30pm.

"all right well I guess I will talk to you guys tomorrow at school then." Danny said coming to a hault.

"yup later cluless one!" Sam said snickering. Danny heard Tucker laugh and say,

"bye dude." Before both of them turned off their Fenton phones. Danny sighed and turned his off as well. He stretched and began flying home slowly. Scanning the ground. He saw a few people walking around on the streets but none of them seemed to notice him. A bus up a head of him was depositing passengers. They all jumped off and rushed off to-were ever it was they were going. Danny spotted a girl with red orange hair holding a boy with blond hairs hand. She got off the bus and looked around.

_Must be tourists_. Danny thought lazily gliding over them. Suddenly the girl looked up. Danny reflexively turned invisible as the girls green eyes widened.

_That was close no telling what kind of panic she would have caused if she started freaking out._Danny thought to himself picking up speed. He yawned and turned visible once he was away from the girl. Danny spotted his house and flew in threw the window. He floated over to his bed and flopped down turning back into a human. Soon he was fast asleep.

* * *

**Poor Danny hes so tired after all that fighting i made him do. If your wondering Yes i am makeing Danny have terrible luck. eh what can i say i view him as a very unluck kid...**

**ugh i think im pretty unlucky too. my parents are makeing out behind me.**

**anyway back to Danny Phantom. um he rocks? no. he rocks! okay review. now ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**PS anyone know whats up with the boxes?**


	4. Fenton Bubble gun

**HELLO well I dont know much about Kim possible but i hope all you KP fans out there think im doing an okay job writting about her. I hope all you DP fans think im doing an okay job too. hahah i dont think im doing a very good job buuut i will continue to wright anyway.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter four**

Kim sat on the bus taking her to Amity park. Ron was leaning against her shoulder snoring quietly. They had decided that because the chances of finding this Danny phantom person were slim. Considering he didn't have a house they would have to wait until they spotted him and hope they could get him to talk to them. Unless he was evil then they would have to catch him some how. To do this they had to go to the place were he was most sighted. Casper high. They would pretend to be new students and hope that he would show up. Kim sighed she didn't believe that this Danny phantom person was a real ghost she figured he was a hoax. Some new super villain trying to scare the crap out of people to accomplish-what she wasn't sure of. But what she was sure of what that he couldn't possibly be real. Ghost just didn't exist. With a lurch the bus came to a stop. Kim shook her boyfriend,

"Ron. Ron wake up this is our stop!" she cooed softly. Ron's head jerked up,

"huh-whasgoin on…" he mumble rubbing his eyes. Kim smiled and grabbed his hand. Standing up she began to pull her half conscious boyfriend off the bus. She stepped off and looked around. Amity park was a small town. There were a few stores but nothing big and nothing flashy. Kim felt her scalp prickle and looked up. She briefly saw a flash of black and white and then nothing. Her eyes widened.

_Was that…no it must have been nothing. _Kim shook her head. Ron was now fully awake beside her.

"well this place sure is…quiet." He said looking around just as Kim had done. Kim nodded,

"So I guess we have to go talk to these Fenton people about ghosts." Ron gulped and squeezed Kim's hand.

"you don't really think that ghosts are real do you?" He said his blue eyes locking on her emerald green ones. Kim smiled at her boyfriend,

"of course not Ron, we have faced some pretty freaky things like monkey fist and she-go but they are all alive. Ghosts are not real." Kim said talking as they walked. Ron nodded as if trying to convince him self that she was right.

Ron looked away from her,

"well I think-" he stopped abruptly and let out low

"whooooa" Kim looked to were he was staring, her eyes widening. They were staring at a apartment like building with a huge space ship looking thing on top. There was also a huge flashing sign that said, Fenton On it. Kim shook her head.

"well Ron I think we found the Fentons." She said in an awed tone. The couple walked up the steps to the door. Ron knocked on the door. Immediately they heard a voice yell,

"GHOST!!"

"dad that's not a ghost its just someone at the door." Another voice explained. There was a pause and then the door flew open reveling a skinny tall girl who looked about 17. She had long red hair and watery blue eyes.

"hello." the girl greeted,

"can I help you?" before Kim or Ron could say anything a huge man with an orange jumpsuit on appeared behind the girl.

"who is it jazzy-pants!" The man exclaimed. The girls face got red but she ignored the man.

"im sorry that's my father, um can I help you?" she said repeating her question. Kim nodded,

"yes, I am Kim Possible and this is Ron Stoppable. And well, back in Middleton an important invention was stolen by a…" Kim paused looking embarrassed,

"a ghost!" Ron put in. kim nodded and said

"yes right by a ghost and-"

"you want my parents help because their ghost hunters." The girl interrupted. Both Ron and Kim nodded.

"okay well come it. I'm jazz by the way." Jazz said inviting the two inside.

"this is my dad." She said pointing to her father.

"Jack Fenton! Nice to meet you!" The man said cheerfully. A women walked out of the kitchen. She had short red hair and wore a blue jump suit.

"Jack whose here?" she asked curiously. Her eyes fell on Ron and Kim.

"Hello I'm Maddie." The women said extending a hand. Ron and Kim introduced them self's and shook her hand.

Maddie and Jack sat down on the couch and offered Ron and Kim a seat as well. They sat across from the two Fentons.

"well im going up stairs to study." Jazz declaired heading for the stairs. Once she was gone Maddie looked at Ron.

"Now what can we help you two with?" she said her gaze shifting to Kim.

"well, Mrs. Fenton." Kim started.

" A few days ago there was a break in at a lab. The scientists think it was a ghost who stole some very important and dangerous invention. The ghost mentioned the name Danny phantom before he disappeared. We need to find and talk to, Phantom or if that doesn't work catch him. We think hes got some valuable information or is some how involved in this." Kim explained.

Maddie leaned against her husband.

"well if you need phantom your definitely going to need some ghost hunting gear." She said thoughtfully.

"well then come on I will show you the lab." She said standing up.

Kim and Ron followed Maddie out of the living room. They walked threw a kitchen to a door. Maddie stopped in front of it.

"okay well down here is the lab, if you don't mind could you try not to touch anything. A lot of our equiptment…have a few bugs that need to be worked out. And we don't want you kids to get hurt."

Before the two teens could reply Maddie wrapped her hand around the brass door nob and pulled it open to revile a staircase. They all walked down. Kims eyes widened at the sight of the lab. It was exactly like all of the evil layers of the super villains she faced. There were guns and weapons laying around. Pieces of machinery lay scattered all over the ground. The most spectacular sight was a large green glowing….thing. Kim had no idea what it was. She opened her mouth to ask but Ron beat her to it,

"WHOOOAAA what is that thig!" He said pointing at the swirling green mist that seemed to float inside a large arch.

"THAT!" Said jack excitedly

"is the Fenton ghost portal!" Soon Jack was blabbering on and on to Ron about ghosts. Maddie looked away from her husband,

"well Kim," She said addressing the teen

"what exactly do you need?" Kim thought for a moment,

"well if this phantom person doesn't want to talk I guess I will just need something to catch him with." Maddie shook her head in disapproval. Kim noticing asked,

"what?"

"Kim, ghosts are not people phantom is not a person he is an IT. He is EVIL just like all ghost, it will do whatever necessary to trick you into trusting it and then turn on you. You must never trust a ghost remember that." Maddie said turning around she bent down and began to dig threw a pile of gadgets. Kim bit the inside of her lip. She had to remember that she was talking to someone who thought ghosts were real. Kim knew that there was no such thing and Maddie's prejudice towards ghost might just get this Phantom person killed. All because he was pretending to be a ghost. This fear was confirmed when Maddie turned around caring an arm load of strange looking weapons.

"okay!" she said dropping the weapons onto a metal table, This is the Fenton ghost peeler! It will peal away the ghost until nothing is left! This is the Fenton Ghost Electrocuter! It will Zap a ghost unconscious! This is the Fenton ghost obliterater it wil-"

"Um, excuse me Mrs. Fenton do you have anything that wont KILL him! We need to talk to him not peal him away until nothing is left!" Kim interrupted a little pale.

"if you want to talk to IT, " she said putting emphasis on the word it,

"then I suggest the fenton ghost bubble." Maddie pulled out a small weapon that looked like a pistol except it had a large capsule on top full of green glowing stuff.

"its powered by ecto uranium all you do is point and shoot. If you catch the ghost in the bubble it cant get out unless you press this button." Maddie pulled out a small square with a red and blue button on it.

"if you press the Blue button the bubble pops and the ghost is free. Press the Red button and the ghost gets shot with ectouranium which basically means it gets zapped with electricity." Maddie explained handing the weapon to Kim. Kim felt its weight in her hand and then slipped it into a extra gun holster that she had on her belt. Maddie smiled,

"now would you and your friend, like to stay for dinner?" she asked noddind her head in Rons direction.

"No thank you Mrs. Fenton." Kim politely declined,

" Me and Ron still have some other business to take care of." Maddie nodded and headed towards the stairs,

"c'mon Jack lets see our guests to the door." She called after her husband. Kim looked at Ron he looked half asleep.

"c'mon Ron." Kim said walking towards the stairs Kim walked into the kitchen. She was about to walk into the living room when a tired looking boy bumped into her.

"huh oh um sorry…" He mumbled moving out of the way so Kim could get pass him.

"DANNY BOY!!" Jack Yelled loudly from the living room. He jogged over to were the two teenagers were standing,

"This is Kim Possible son!" He said loudly,

"Hi, im Danny." Danny said introducing him self. Kim examined him He looked pretty scrawny and his black hair looked messy like he had just woken up.

"nice to meet you." Kim said smiling and walking towards the door. Ron smiled when she walked up to him.

"thank you for your Help Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." She said politely before pulling open the door and walking outside.

"well I guess this means were going to Casper High tomorrow." Ron stated. As they walked down the steps. Kim nodded. She still didn't believe in ghosts but she did believe she needed to talk this phantom person. Even if that meant Catching him with the Fenton Ghost Bubble gun.

* * *

**well how violent i made maddie! i think i made her sound a little mean. but i cant help it. um well...please review! okay now you will have to wait for the next chapter my legs hurt from all this typing. yes. my legs.**


	5. The A list

**Okay well that was my first four chapters. I'm happy to say that I got reviews on them. Which basically made my day. Yup, well okay here goes my next chapter! I wonder what its title should be…**

* * *

Danny woke up the next day feeling refreshed. Not one ghost had attacked last night, not even the box ghost. Resulting in a very rare and welcome good nights sleep. Danny swung his legs out of bed, his bare feet touching soft carpet. Stretching he got ready for school. He brushed his teeth and hair. Got dressed and walked lazily downstairs. His mom was in the kitchen cooking waffles. Jazz was reading a book the cover said something about the teenage mind. A stack of untouched waffles resting beside her.

"good morning honey." Danny's mom chirped noticing her son.

"good morning. Where's dad?" He asked sitting down. Maddie set down a plate of waffles in front of her son.

"oh hes downstairs he said he wanted to show us a new inventi-" Before Maddie could finish her sentence, the door to the basement slammed open reveling Danny's Dad.

"SON!" Jack shouted loudly,

"I'm glade your up! I wanted to show you this new invention!" he said running over to Danny. Jack held out his hand in the center of his palm was a little device that looked like a button. The kind you would pin on a shirt. It was silver and had the anti ghost sign on it.

"whats it do?" Danny asked eyeing the gadget suspiciously. Jack laughed,

"all you do is put the button on the ghost-" he paused and pinned the button onto the front of Danny's shirt as an example.

"and then the ghost Falls right asleep…or passes out seeing as ghosts cant sleep. It also neutralizes their powe-" Jack stopped abruptly when he heard a small thunking sound. He looked around trying to locate the source. His eyes fell on his son. Danny was slummed over head resting on the table. He had come dangerously close to falling in his stack of waffles. Jazz gasped,

"dad! Take that button off danny right now!" she shrieked jumping up. Maddie looked over at the still form of her son then at Her husband,

"Jaaaaaak," she said dangerously

"that better have only made him fall asleep." She warned waving a spatula. Jack huffed indignantly,

"well of course he only fell asleep, that's what the FENTON BUTTIN is supposed to do. Its just not supposed to affect humans…" Jack rubbed his chin deep in thought. While he wondered what could have gone wrong with his newest invention Jazz walked up to her little brother. His back was rising and falling softly. Jazz pulled on his shoulders making him to lean back in his chair. She pulled the button off. The instant it left his chest Danny gasped. Sitting up abruptly he looked around,

"Wh-what happen?" he asked relaxing a little. Jazz just shook her head,

"Dad sent you off to la-la land with that new invention of his." She explained, Danny snorted

_La la land?_

"right well if you don't mind im going to school." Danny stood up and before anyone could say anything he was out the door.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

Kim walked into Casper high her new temporary high school. There were people everywhere. It was easy to decipher the different clicks. Spotting a group of cheerleaders Kim walked up to them. Ron following close behind.

"Hi." Kim greeted a latino girl with long black hair a pink tube top.

"I'm-"

"Im Paulina and I don't care who you are." Paulina snapped cutting Kim off.

"Were the A-list around here" A blond girl blurted out stepping up next to Paulina

"I'm star by the way and this is Ashley." The blond said pointing to another girl. They all smirked at Kim as if expecting her to bow down and start saying,

_I'm so sorry I didn't mean to insult you thus by talking to such high ranking people. _Kim just shrugged and walked away.

_Note to self avoid the mini Bonnie's aka the A-list._Kim looked around again.

"Look KP there's that Danny kid." Ron blurted pointing to the Raven haired teen.

"Oh yeah that's him…" Kim confirmed noticing the Gothic looking girl and the Nerdy looking boy he was talking with. Suddenly a very large jock walked up to Danny.He was carrying a grandee sized mocha. Danny stiffened and he craned his neck to look up at the boy.

"what Dash?" Danny asked sounding glaring.

"nothing Fentenia, just thought you looked a little thirsty." Dash Said smirking. Danny eyed the coffee in dashes hand suspiciously.

"um not rea-" Before Danny could finish Dash crushed the cup on Danny's head causing the ice cold liquid to splatter all over him. Sam's purple eyes widened in anger. Dash and a few of his cronies who were watching began laughing loudly. Tucker put his hands up backed away slowly as the jocks attention turned to him.

"now time for my new and improved ultimate wedgie." Dash said smiling cruelly He took a step towards tucker but stopped when a voice behind him yelled,

"Hey you Jerk!" Dash turned around to see a very pissed off Kim possible. Dash's attention immediately switched from Tucker to the mysterious girl standing in front of him. His first thoughts of her were,

_She looks like jazz. _Instantly all thoughts of wailing on nerds flew from his mind.

"Hey there." He flirted walking up to Kim. Kim scowled and stayed silent. She hated these type of people. Dash not taking the hint continued on,

"so you new around here?" he asked batting his eyes. Kim's scowl deepened.

"Yes, Me and my _boyfriend. _Just moved here and-" Kim was cut off when a very sticky and coffee covered Danny ran over to her.

"And I was going to show her around!" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her away. Ron followed after them not wanting to be left behind.

"Oookay Kim I know your new here but you do not want to mess with Dash or any of the A-list jerks." He said pulling Kim up to Sam and Tucker. Kim jerked her hand out of Danny's.

"its Fine Danny I could have handled it." She said crossing her arms. Ron ran up next to her glancing at Danny and his friends.

"its just I cant stand Jerks like him." She mumbled grabbing Ron's hand. Danny nodded.

"yeah I know what you mean. I just don't want them giving you a hard time or anything…cuz your new and all…." Danny jumped when Sam cleared her throat.

"whose your friend Danny?" she questioned jealousy evident in her voice.

"oh right, um Kim and Ron Tucker and Sam, Sam and Tucker Kim and Ron." He introduced. They all waved at each other. Afterwards there was an awkward silence.

"wait you mean Kim _Possible?_" Tucker suddenly blurted out.

"Duude I know you! You save the world and stuff!" Sam rolled her eyes

"Tucker would you please not be such a nerd." Tucker deflated

"heheh sorry." He apologized sheepishly pulling out his PDA and fiddling with it.

"well im going to go clean up. Sam tucker could you show these guys around and then I'll meet you in class?" Danny asked examining his coffee stained shirt. Tucker nodded,

"sure man!" He turned his attention to Ron,

"so how are you at doomed 3?" he asked. Kim and Sam both rolled their eyes and muttered,

"boys." At the same time. Danny smiled and walked off knowing he was leaving Kim and Ron in capable hands.

In the bathroom Danny examined himself in the mirror. His Black hair was clumping together from the coffee. The shoulders of his white shirt were turning and ugly muddy brown and there were coffee stains running down his Face. He sighed and turned the sink water on. Splashing his face. Once that was clean he moved onto his Hair. Getting it completely wet he looked around to make sure no on was watching and turned intangible. The water and coffee fell threw him and dropped to the ground. Turning tangible he looked at his shirt. There was nothing he could do about it seeing as the coffee was already dry. Danny turned around and was about to leave when suddenly a gasp tore it self from his mouth along with a cloud of blue mist.

Out of habit Danny looked around. Then raised his arm's and yelled,

"IM GOIN GHOST!" no sooner had he turned into Danny phantom then Vlad phased threw the wall.

"Why, hello Danial." The other halfa greeted in an oily voice.

* * *

**Okay well im really sorry to leave you like that but its Friday! I just got out of school and I want to go play video games!**

**Im sorry im sorry im sorry please don't hate me!**

**Right well because it IS Friday that means I will most likely be back on tonight to type even more! So um okay review please! oh and im sorry it wasnt a lot! yup.**

**Danny: HEY TELLO!**

**Me:DANNY!! EEPPP... W-What are you doing here!**

**Danny: I don't like how you make me so unlucky all the time and have all these bad things happen to me!**

**Me: heheh well umm you see….(runs away)**

**Danny:O o…HEY GET BACK HERE! **


	6. Ghost are real!

**okay here we go. Oh and if I have been leaving out Rufus its because I well sorta forgot about him…but I will fix that, okay you know how animals have a sixth sense or something well Rufus IS an animal and he can seance the ghosts and they freak him out so he mostly stays quit, but don't wooory I will get him used to danny so that he shows up more…or…I will do something not sure what. But I will definitely put Rufus back in the story.

* * *

**********

"What do you want Vlad?" Danny growled glaring at the ghost in front of him. Vlad Plasmius aka Vlad masters the riches man in amity park. Also a half ghost dedicated to make Danny's life miserable.

"I'm here to give you one last chance Danial, join me. You and your mother both! You could become my property. Join me and I will not kill you." Vlad offered. Danny Bristled.

_Was he serious?!_

"As much as I would love to become your property, " Danny started rolling his eyes,

"I'm gunna have to say that you are one seriously crazed up froot loop."

Vlad's eyes narrowed into slits. In the Back of his mind Danny registered the sound of a bell ringing. Signallingthe begining of class.

_Great. Late agin. _He thought absently

"You will regret that choice." Vlad hissed his voice full of malice and loathing. With out warning the older ghost launched him self at Danny Slamming him into a mirror. Danny heard the glass behind him crack.

"Such a wast." Vlad said almost joyfully as he tightened his grip around Danny's throat. Danny wiggled trying to free himself. The only other place he could go was threw the wall which he didn't want to do. 

The room on the other side of the wall was a class room. Mr. Lancers classroom no less. Danny definitely didn't want to bring the fight in there. Danny started to get dizzy as Vlad choked the life out of him.

_Guess…I have no choice_

Before he Blacked out Danny turned intangible and melted threw the wall behind him. Danny crashed to the ground on the outher side. Sucking in lungfuls of air he grabbed his now soar throat.

"ugh, that froot loop." Danny muttered looking up. About thirty pairs of eyes stared at him for about twenty seconds. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Some one in the back of the room whispered,

"G-ghost!" and then all hell broke loose. Students jumped up screaming and heading for the door. Books were thrown on the ground papers flew threw the air. In less then fifteen seconds the hole class had evacuated. Well almost everybody. Sam and Tucker stood on the other side of the room. Shooting nervous glances at the two other people on the other side of the room. Kim and Ron to stunned to move stared at Danny with eyes as wide as dinner plates. Kim's hand twitched towards her belt. That's when Danny noticed the small ecto gun hanging on her side.

_oh great._ Danny thought standing up slowly.

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPPKPKPKPKPKP…KP**

Kim Stared wide eyed at the Boy in front of her.

_Did he fall threw the __**wall!? **__N-no way that's impossible ghost…ghosts are not real! _Kim felt her hand twitch towards her gun.

_This is so crazy! This is sooooo crazy! _she thought panicking. Kim stole a quick glance at Ron. His expression was that of fear. Kim recognized that face. It usually appeared whenever he saw monkeys.

Kim turned back to the…ghost? She examined him closely. He was floating a few feat off the ground. He looked to be around 15. He was slightly glowing and looking around the room as if expecting someone to attack him at any moment. Kim opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the ghost from the security footage phased threw the wall. Causing Ron to shriek and Kim to jump. It was like some one had slapped her in the face and said,

'HAHA you were wrong look TWO ghosts.'

All she could do was stare wide eyed as the ghost began to fight.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny turned to face Vlad as he phased threw the wall. He balled his hands into fists and attacked. Danny shot a few ecto blasts at Vlad. While the older ghost was distracted Danny went invisible and appeared behind him he quickly spun around aiming a kick at Vlad's head. Vlad dodged and shot a pink ectoblast at the hybrid. Danny blocked with a shield.

"Ah, well it looks like my work here is done." Vlad chuckled darkly. Kim shuddered when the ghost crimson red eyes fell on her.

Vlad turned back to Danny clamping his hands behind his back he growled,

"until next time Danial." With that the billionaire disappeared leaving Danny completely baffled.

_**Line break of dooom**_

Kim stared at phantom. Now realizing that he was a real ghost she was reluctant to make the first move she had never encounterd anything like this before and had no clue how to react.

_What if he really is evil like Maddie said_! Kim gulped, she hoped that wasn't the case, she had seen some of the powers he could use and she was sure he would be more then a match for her if he decided to 

attack . Danny looked at Kim. She was a little pale and she was still staring at him her green eyes wide. Danny began to float out of the room startling Kim,

"Hold it right there!" She commanded. Danny stopped abruptly. He turned slowly so as not to scare her his hands raised,

"look I don't want to hurt you or anything, but I have to go." Danny explained. Kim gulped and raised her gun at the hybrid, Dannys eyes got wide,

" Or not..." He mumbled. eyeing the gun suspiciously, there was no telling what kind of side affects that gun would have on him.

"Are you going to shoot me?" Danny asked hopeing for a, no.

"Maybe." Kim sniffed, her finger squeezing the trigger. Definitely not the answer he wanted to hear. Ron looked over at his girlfriend. Her emerald eyes were sparkling with fear. Ron gulped,

"hey uh KP arnt we gunna you know question him?" Ron asked. Looking at the ghost boy. Now that he thought about it there really wasn't anything all that scary about phantom, other then the fact that he was a ghost. He kind of looked like a normal teenager, with glowing green eyes and white hair. Other then that though he didn't seem too dangerous. Kim took a shakey breath. Lowering her gun she cleared her throat.

"Phantom was it?" Danny nodded

"I need to ask you some questions." Kim stated her finger never leaving the trigger of the gun. Danny floated closer to the ground. Kim seemed to be under more control, but her shoulders were still tense and she seemed anything but calm. Danny slowly drifted downwards.

"okay what do you want to know?" He asked once he was standing firmly on the ground Kim relaxed a little.

"that...ghost that was just in here he stole something very important and we need to get it back." Kim explained still struggling with the idea that ghosts were real. Danny nodded

"what exactly did he steal?" he asked. Sam and tucker wandered over to Danny also interested in hearing what Vlad was up to. Kim explained to them what had happened at the lab and what technology had been taken. Still weary of phantom her finger never left the trigger of her gun. She also noticed Tucker and Sam walk over and practically stand near the ghost boy. She noted their strange behavior but didn't say anything. Ron completely tuned his girlfriend out. Rufus stayed quiet in his pocket which Ron found strange seeing as the naked mole rat was always eager to be noticed. Kim finished her story noticeing as teachers and students began to poke their heads into the room curiously only to see Phantom and quickly retreat, startled.

Kim took a deep breath. She had mostly calmed down.

"It looks like people are starting to get curious." Kim noted as a mousy looking brunette girl with glasses poked her head into the class room. Phantom nodded.

"how about we meet today at four in amity park." He suggested

"arnt we already IN amity park?" Ron blurted.

"Yaaah but there's an actual park called amity park." Tucker explained pulling out his PDA Sam nodded her head slowly also noticeing the large amount of people beginning to peek into the room.

"how do we know youll show up?" Kim asked.

"your just going to have to trust me." Kims brow furrowed, could she really trust a ghost? But before she had time to argue Phantom disappeared.

* * *

**Okay I know this was probably the worst chapter in all of existence and nothing interesting really happened except for Kim meeting Danny…uh phantom but im having a terrible case of writers block here people! Who knew writing a fanfiction would be so difficult! Well okay I leave you with this until I figure out what to write next….**

**WEll i kinda made Kim freak out about Danny but c'mon! if you saw a ghost just pop threw a wall wouldent YOU be a little freaked out!! **

**right well i will continue writting later on in life, and i will try to make it more event ful and less... not...eventful...yaahhhh so until next time!**

**...i need a witty saying to put at the end of these something other then **

**TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**right well i ramble. bye!**


	7. Teaming up

**Okay hi everyone! I know it has taken me a gabillion years to write ONE chapter but I have been busy! Schools out and…well i guess I haven't been that busy I just haven't been around a computer. But im home for one day only and I thought I would spend that one day typing up a chapter! Just for you!**

**You should feel special. Okay so here we GO!**

* * *

Kim and Ron left Casper high at 3:15.

"I cant belive they didn't shut down the school after that ghost attack!" Kim exclaimed as the trio walked towards the park. Ron shrugged,

"their probably used to it. I bet that kinda stuff happens everyday." He said matter of factly. Kim nodded, though she didn't understand how anyone could get used to ghost. They were so, creepy. Just like giant mutant bugs. Shuddering at the memory's that thought brought up Kim asked Ron,

"so what do you think about phantom? Do you think we can trust him?"

"I guess so. He didn't seem evil, unlike that ghost that looked like a vampire. That one was evil no doubt about it!" Ron said crossing his arms over his chest. Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket squeaking loudly in agreement.

"Do _you _trust him?" Ron asked turning to his girlfriend. Kim looked down at the ground talking to her feet she mumbled,

"I donno, its just I keep thinking about what the Fenton's said-" Kim was cut off by a loud squeak that came from Rufus. Looking over at the naked mole rat she saw that he was pulling on Ron's ear and pointing straight ahead. Kim looked up and saw that they had reached a large water fountain in the middle of the park and sitting on the fountain was none other then Danny phantom.

DPDPDPDP

Danny sat on the hard stone of the water fountain. There were no people out, to his relief. Danny had been waiting since about 3:00. He was an hour early because he had been chasing the box ghost and had ended up in the Park. So Sam, Tucker and him had decided to wait. Sam and Tucker were hiding where they could see what was going on but couldn't be seen by other people. Both of them had a Fenton thermos and ecto weapons in case something happened and they were needed.

"Are you sure I should have come an _hour _early? I mean we could go hang out at the nasty burger for a while and then come back or something…" Danny mumbled to his two friends threw the Fenton phones he had on.

"no way man! this is _Kim Possible! _She is a full fledged hero! Shes saved the world and everything! She wouldn't even bother talking with you unless it was important." The techno geek explained. Danny made a face,

"Hey! Ive saved the world too! Remember freak show! He almost turned the world into a circus with that stupid reality gantlet and almost killed you! Besides I don't think shes so stuck up that she wouldn't talk to me." Danny explained watching as little black ants crawled down the side of the fountain, to avoid coming into contact with him. As if merely touching him would cause them to shrivel up and become ghost them self's.

"you never know Danny." Sam interjected. "she is a _cheerleader_." Danny groaned and asked,

"what time is it anyway."

"3:30, don't look now but it looks like our super hero cheerleader decided to show up early too." Sam said noticing Kim and Ron from her hiding place in the bushes. Turning around Danny lifted up off the fountain and hovered a few feet off the ground.

"I told you it was a good idea to come early." Tucker declared proudly. Danny waved sheepishly as the two teens approached. There was an awkward silence between the three not knowing what to say when Danny suddenly noticed Rufus for the first time.

"whats that on your shoulder?" He asked Ron. Ron glanced over at Rufus.

"Huh? Oh! This is Rufus hes a naked mole rat." Rufus waved and made a sound that sounded a lot like

"hi!"

"oh..uh..nice to meet you rufus…" Danny mumbled scratching the back of his neck. Silence fell over the three teens once again. Kim sighed. Nothing was going to get done if someone didn't say something. Pushing her suspicions about phantom aside. Kim asked,

"Phantom, do you know the name of the ghost that attacked you?" Danny made a face,

"yeah I know him, His name is Plasmius." The hybrid informed Kim disgust evident in his voice.

"what…exactly did he say on the security camera's?" Danny asked curiously. Kim a little more relaxed then she had been when she first saw Phantom said,

"He came out of the floor and said, soon Danial, soon I will be their to destroy your idiotic father and Danny phantom!" Glancing over at her boyfriend she asked,

"did I miss anything?" Ron just shrugged he hadn't even watched the security footage. Rufus on the other hand shook his head no, meaning Kim hadn't forgotten a thing. Danny looked at the little rodent in amazement.

_Can it actually understand kim? _He wondered to him self_. _

"You wouldn't happen to know what Ecto is? Do you? The scientist told us that an ecto converter was stolen, but he didn't say anything about ecto, all he said was that it was a very rare substance." Kim asked a little embarrassed.

"oh ecto is the power that ghosts use. " Danny explained. Kim looked at him confused. Noticing her look Danny explained further,

"Like when I shoot green stuff out of my hand, that's an ecto blast, or when I make a shield, that's an ecto shield. So a ghost is pretty much made of ecto." Kim put a hand on her chin deep in thought.

"why?" Danny asked.

"because…" Kim said slowly still thinking, "Dr. Hans said that one container of ecto could power an entire country, and since ecto is what a ghost is made of-"

"then one container would be one ghost!" Danny exclaimed. Ron looked at his girlfriend and the ghost confused.

"how the heck did you two come up with that!?" He asked amazed.

Danny shrugged modestly,

"just following her thoughts…" he mumbled looking at the ground. Since all three of the teens were deep in conversation none of them noticed as a girl dressed in red zoomed towards them on a hover board. It was Sam's warning shout that alerted the hybrid to their unwanted guest.

"DANNY! VALERIE! 6:00!" She scram Without thinking Danny Spun around quickly startling both Kim and Ron. He created and ecto shield. Knowing that when it came to Valerie it was shoot first and ask questions never. Three mini rockets slammed into the green shield. Danny mentally thanked Sam. If she hadn't of seen Valerie coming that could have hurt. Danny let his shield die and spun around to

see if Kim and Ron were all right. His sudden movement towards the read head was rewarded with a blast from the fenton bubble gun.

"what the-" Danny yelled as he was surrounded by a green force field. Danny looked at Kim his eyes wide.

"WHY did you just shoot me!!" he Yelled. Kim licked her lips,

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! My bad! it was a reflex! Ron where is that remote thing that lets him out?" Kim asked turning to Ron blushing furiously. Before Ron could reply a loud voice above them yelled,

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HANGING AROUND THE GHOST BOY!?" Kim winced at the angry sounding voice. Looking up she saw a girl dressed in a blood red jumpsuit on a hover board pointing many wrist guns directly at her.

"friend of yours?" Kim asked Danny who was still trapped in the green bubble. Danny snorted,

"Yeah right, that's the red huntress she wants to kill me. But so do a lot of people, so that's nothing new. But shes…well she can be a little irrational-" Kim looked up.

"My name is Kim Possible. I'm asking Phantom about a break in at a lab in Middleton" (A/N sorry if I spelt that wrong XD.) Danny looked up at Valerie wondering what she was going to do, when he heard a soft voice in his ear.

"Danny! Danny are you okay?" Sams whispered.

"yeah I'm fine." Danny whispered back.

"I just need out of this stupid bubble." he said trying to keep his voice as low as possible so that the Kim didn't realize he was talking to anyone.

"maybe I can-" Tucker started but was cut off when the green shield surrounding Danny suddenly faded. Danny looked over at Ron who was waving the controller triumphantly.

"found it!" He said smiling.

"thanks!" Danny said jumping into the air. Valerie growled loudly.

"YOU LET HIM OUT!" she scram angrily at Ron. Ron Stuffed the controller in his pocket nodding as Rufus squeaked in his ear.

"I know, tell me about it…" He mumbled to the naked mole rat.

"were did you get that gun!" Valerie spat eyeing Kim's gun. Kim looked at the small weapon in her hands. The Fentons gave it to me." She said. Valerie shook her head and turned her attention back to the hybrid in front of her.

"This time your NOT going to escape." She hissed crouching down on her hover board. Without warning she shot forward at an incredible speed. Two blades popped out of the front of her hover board. Danny's eyes widened,

"that's new!" He yelp jumping out of the way just before the blades slammed into him. Spinning around quickly Valerie threw three glowing blades at Danny. They looked like ninja stars. Danny turned intangible and gasped as the blades slamed into him instead of going threw him. Looking down Danny saw the small weapons sticking out of his shoulder and his leg. The third one had missed.

_At least she didn't hit any vital orgains… _Danny thought grinding his teeth as he pulled the blade out of his leg. Causing it to throb painfully.

_Though it still hurts like a- _before he could finish that thought Valerie attacked again. This time shooting at him with her ecto guns.

"How do you like my latest weapons_ ghost_! Their coated in a substance that can hurt you even if your intangible!" without waiting for a response Valerie flung more of the star shaped blades at Danny. Dodging them as best as he could Danny zoomed towards Valerie. Taken aback by his sudden rush forward Valerie didn't have time to react.

"I'm really sorry about this!" Danny yelled. Danny spun around sticking his leg out. Aiming a kick at Valerie's Head. The heel of his foot slammed into the side of her Helmet. Valerie's limp body was flung off the hover board. Danny shot towards her and grabbed her around the waist. Slowly he floated down.

Setting her gently on the ground Danny Ran a hand threw his messy white hair. He looked over at Kim and Ron. They were stareing at him with wide eyes. Suddenly his Arm gave a painful throb. Remembering the other blade Valerie had thrown at him. Danny reached over and pulled it out. Wincing slightly as he did so. Kim walked over to the hybrid and looked down at Valerie. She bent down to examine the girl in front of her.

"who is she?" Kim asked noticing that there wasn't even a dent on the girls red helmet.

_Strong helment… _she thought absently. Danny sighed

"that is the red huntress, a long time ago a ghost dog got her dad fired. I was trying to catch the dog and put it back in the ghost zone. She saw me, figured it was my dog and blames me for ruining her life. Ever since then shes been obsessed with killing me. But lately…shes been acting really crazy…" Danny explained shrugging. Kim Reached out towards Valerie's helment. Danny noticing the action grabbed her wrist to stop her. Kim shivered. His hands were as cold as ice. "don't… " Danny mumbled looking at the ground.

"but don't you want to know who she is?" Kim asked. Danny shook his head.

"its her secret, not mine." Kim looked at Danny slightly taken aback. Before she could say anything Ron walked over to Danny Rufus perched on his shoulder. Looking down at Valerie Ron whistled quietly,

"man, I would hate to have to fight you." Danny winced.

"I didn't kick her that hard! Just enough to knock her out."He said defending himself. Kim stood up.

"what are you going to do with her?" she asked the ghost boy. Danny looked down at Valerie.

_I'm not supposed to know who she is. So I cant really take her home…besides if she woke up while I was carrying her she would freak out..._

"I guess I'll just leave her." Danny mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. Kim's emerald green eyes locked onto Danny's Neon green eyes.

"We need to talk to Plasmius." she stated Danny nodded.

"okay, I will take you to him tomorrow. Meet me at the mayors office at noon." Danny bent down and grabbed Valerie around the arms. Wincing as the movement hurt his leg and arm. He began to drag her to the grass.

"why the mayors? Isn't the mayor gone on a business trip?" Kim asked grabbing Valerie's ankles.

"yeah but hes coming back tomorrow. And were going to the mayors cuz that's the building that Plasmius haunts." Danny lied. Kim's brow furrowed.

"do all ghosts have a place that they haunt?" She asked. Danny Set Valerie's body up against a tree. Kim let go of her ankles.

"well, um I guess so, some of them live in the ghost zone." Danny explained jumping into the air.

"whats the ghost zone?" Kim asked confused.

"The ghost zone is were you go when you die. Ghosts are supposed to stay there but sometimes they don't. Sometimes they want to go terrorize the living and so they do. That's why people don't think there are any good ghosts, all the good ones stay in the ghost zone. Were their supposed to be." Danny said scanning the area to make sure his fight hadn't attracted any unwanted attention. Kim looked up at the hybrid.

"do you haunt a building?" she asked severely. Danny looked down at her.

"no."

"do you live in the ghost zone?"

"no"

"were do you live..er…I mean stay then?" Kim asked. Danny was silent for a moment

"I don't live anywhere. I just float around and protect the people of amity park." Danny lied shrugging.

"I really should go now. Ive got ghosts to beat, people to save. So I'll see you tomorrow, At the mayors office, at noon." Danny said smiling. He gave a mock salute and then disappeared. Invisible Danny flew over to Sam and Tucker. Grabbing their arms he turned them invisible.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. Once they were in the air. Before Danny could Answer tucker blurted,

"DUDE! Those ninja stars were AWESOME!" Danny rolled his eyes. Thanks for your concern tuck.

Tucker shrugged.

"so who's up for the nasty burger!" Danny exclaimed.

"I am! I'm starved! Watching you fight really works up an appetite." Tucker stated.

"What about your arm and leg!?" Sam asked, concern filling her eyes. Danny shrugged,

"They feel fine. I'm a fast healer." He said truthfully. Already the painful throb had subsided to a dull ache. Sam sighed in defeat.

"all right, lets go." The two boys cheered loudly.

"ALL RIGHT! I can already taste that mega meaty meat burger." Tucker sighed dreamily, salivating. Sam shuddered.

"that's disgusting." She mumbled. Danny just smiled. Thankful he had such good friends.

**LiNe BrEaKe **

Ron and Kim stared at the spot the ghost had just been occupying.

"do you trust him now?" Ron asked turning to look at his girlfriend. Kim glanced over at her boyfriend. She slipped her hand into his. He gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I trust him." With that the couple turned and walked away.

**Line break (hehe no this chapters not over yet!)**

Valerie opened her eyes slowly, sunlight assaulted them making her eyes sting and water. Valerie squeezed her eyes shut.

"damn ghost, I'll get you for this." She mumbled to herself. Valerie moaned as her head throbbed painfully. They last thing she remembered was the ghost boys foot slamming into the side of her head. Opening her eyes slowly Valerie looked around. She was leaning up against a tree in The park. Noticing that her suit was still on Valerie reached up and pressed a button on the side of her helmet. There was a whoosh of air as the red helmet folded up and disappeared. Moaning Valerie put her head in her hands.

"That looked like it hurt." Said a voice. Valerie jumped up startled, the sudden movment caused her throbbing head to spin. Ignoring it she looked at the owner of the voice. It was a women.

"who are you!" she spat. Angry with her self for letting someone sneak up on her like that.

"who? Me? I'm someone who can help you get the revenge you want. Just team up with me and well have that ghost dead befor you know it" Valerie looked at the mystery women suspiciously.

"all right I"ll join you" Valerie said smiling. Though the smile didn't reach her eyes. The women laughed and held out a green gloved hand,

"The names Shego."

"Valerie." Valerie said shaking Shegos Hand.

* * *

**WHEW! That is the longest chapter I ever wrote. Almost three thousand words. **

**valerie teamed up with Shego pretty easily. Jeez she should stop and think about what shes doing first. but thats valer for yuh. shes a crazy.**

**OH that reminds me. SO I went back and re read my story. So that I could get back in the grove of writing and I noticed in chapter five when Danny was talking with Dash, I wrote sounding glaring. Hah i don't know what I was thinking when i wrote that. but I found that funny. Hee…uhhh well I will try to keep writing more often. Not every 5 months. It all depends on how motivated I am. XD **

**OKAY now I have to make another chapter ugh this is hard work…**


	8. chapter eight

**hi, first off let me just say that i am very sorry about the slowness of my posts. I-i just get distracted SOOO easily, Like lately i have been so obsessed with the show invader zim that i dont know what to do with my self!**

**i mean have you ever SEEN that show! its godly! i love it soooo! i have been quoting things from that show to just about everyone. they get confused when i call them worm-babies. **

**right well i noticed in my last chapter that things were a little fast...so im going to try and slow things down in this next chapter. i just dont know how!! ugghh!!**

* * *

Danny took a bite of his nasty burger chewing slowly as he thought about what had happened after school. Something wasn't right about what Kim had told him. Swallowing Danny sighed. Sam who had been watching the teen with concern asked,

"You okay Danny?" Danny looked up.

"Yeah, Just thinking about what Kim told me…" He mumbled taking another bite of his burger.

"About what?" Sam asked poking at the salad she had ordered. Not the least bit hungry.

"Well, when she told me what Vlad said, I don't know, it was a little strange." Tucker who had been shoving chili fries down his throat joined the conversation.

"Why? What did she say Vlad said?" The techno geek asked, bits of chili flying from his mouth. Sam made a face of disgust. Putting his half eaten burger down Danny explained,

"She said that Vlad came out of the floor and said, soon Danial, soon I will be there to destroy your idiotic father and Danny Phantom!" He said copying Kim word for word. Tucker swallowed the food in his mouth and picked up his double meaty burger and unwrapped it.

"Sooo he was just gloating like most evil villeins do." Tucker took a large bite of his burger wincing he swallowed and made a disgusted face. Sticking out his tongue tucker lifted the top of his burger only to find a very large slice of tomato contaminating his food.

"Bleck…" He mumbled peeling the offending vegetable off his burger. Ignoring his friend Danny continued,

"It doesn't make sense though! Vlad knows who I am, so why would he say, soon Danial blah blah destroy your father, blah blah, AND Danny Phantom! It would be like me saying, Hey Tucker, don't tell anyone but I put a tomato on Tuckers burger!" Danny slouched in his seat. Sam attempted to stab a small round radish with her spork. The weak plastic bent with out puncturing the vegetable.

"Maybe he was trying to get people suspicious of you by saying your name, or maybe he meanthe…was going to destroy Danny Phantom…but not…you…Okay I can see why your confused about this." Sam sighed grabbing the elusive radish and popping it into her mouth. Danny grabbed a fry and began to nibble on it solemnly.

"maybe Vlad's just crazy." Tucker put in devouring his burger now that it was free of vegetables.

"That's another thing, Vlad's not Technes, He usually doesn't gloat!" Danny sat up abruptly.

"Stupid Vlad he's up to something." The hybrid spat frustrated. His Head falling down onto the table with a loud thunk. Sam winced pushing her salad aside she tried to comfort her friend.

"Don't worry Danny! I'm sure its nothing you cant handle."

"Yeah! You've beaten Vlad before!" Tucker chimed in, also attempting to cheer Danny up.

"Hes usually kicks my ass, or is just toying with me." Danny mumbled pessimistically. Sam rolled her eyes angrily.

"Stop being so negativeve!" she snapped smacking Danny on the head with her spork. Danny looked up at his gothic friend, chin on the table.

"Ow! I cant believe you would hit a wounded person!" He gasped in mock horror. Sam just rolled her eyes again. Standing up, Tucker stretched.

"Well, I'm all done." He announced glancing at his watch,

"I need to get home. I got so much home work today its not even funny." Sam stood up as well.

"Yeah I should be getting home too, my parents are still angry with me for staying out so late the other night." Danny stood up grabbing his food he thought back to Last night. Skulker had trapped Sam and Tucker in some weird glowing box thing. Once Skulker had been sucked into the thermos it had taken Danny a good Two hours to figure out how to open the boxes. Walking to the garbage cans Danny threw away his food and joined his friends at the door to the nasty burger. They began to walk home in a comfortable silence. Taking their normal rout they walked Tucker home first. Saying good bye they continued on towards Sam's house.

"So." Sam began. Danny glanced over at his friend. She was frowning slightly a look of thoughtful concern playing on her pale face.

"So," he repeated nonchalantly.

"Do you think that Vlad was trying to get Kim to come here?" She asked Danny hand on her chin. Danny just shrugged,

"Who knows, Vlad's always coming up with plans to get me and my mom to join him…Though, at the school when we were fighting he did say that it was my last chance to join him." Danny made a face,

"And become his property." Sam smiled softly at him.

"Well, whatever the reason I'm sure its nothing you cant handle." She said Stopping in front of her house. Danny returned her smile and watched as she walked up the porch stairs and disappeared into her house. Jamming his fist in his pockets Danny began the journey home. Kicking rocks as he went. When he reached the neon sign that announced to the world that this was Fenton Works He stopped and glared angrily at his house.

"Sam and Tucker are right, I can handle whatever Vlad is planning." He mumbled to him self trying to shake off the dark sense of foreboding that hung over his head like a cloud. Danny walked up to the front door and opened it. He looked around expecting his parents to be testing some new ghost invention, or setting up some new ghost alarms that would shoot him the second he walked in. Instead he saw him mom digging threw the couch.

"Hi mom." Danny greeted walking over to his mom.

"Hi sweetie." She mumbled distractedly tearing the cousins she had been searching in between off the couch.

"What are you looking for?" Danny asked curiously.

"The Fenton Buttin. Your father lost it." Maddie explained moving on to the next cushion.

"you mean the one that puts ghost to sleep?" Danny asked thinking back to this morning. The only reply he got from his mom was a,

"Uh huh." As she walked away from the couch and into the kitchen searching various house plants as she went. Danny shrugged and headed for the stairs. Once he was in his room he sat down at his desk and pulled out his homework. Staring at it dejectedly he began to work. Danny gasped as white mist puffed out of his mouth. Standing up he went ghost and flew threw the wall.

* * *

Kim opened the Door to the hotel room she and Ron were staying in. The owner let her stay there free of charge because Kim had saved him from a pack of dogs that had been turned into radioactive werewolves by some mad scientist hell bent on taking over the world. Setting The Chinese food she had brought on the small round table near a grimy window with the words,

_No escape_

written in the dirt. Kim looked around for Ron. Checking the bathroom and finding it empty Kim stood in the middle of the room a little confused.

"Where could he have gone…" She mumbled to her self heading for the door. Before she had taken two steps toward it the door flung open, its rusty hinges squeaking loudly in protest. Kim jumped back in surprise, her hand flitting to the hilt of her gun. Ron stumbled threw the door taking in Kim's startled expression and battle ready stance.

"Wha-whats wrong! whats going on!" He squeaked spinning around in a large circle. Rufus who had been sitting on Ron's shoulder was thrown unceremoniously onto a near by bed. Kim relaxed. Standing up straight she smiled at Ron,

"Nothings wrong, you just startled me. Were did you go anyway?" Ron stopped scanning the room and held up a large white bucket of ice. A large smile flashed across his face.

"Thought we could use some!" He announced proudly. Kim Rolled her eyes, but smiled gently at her boyfriend her green eyes sparkling brightly.

"Right well I brought food!" She said walking over to the small table. Ron followed closely behind swinging the bucket carelessly. Rufus Jumped down from the bed and ran over to the low table. Grabbing onto one of the rotting legs he began

to climb the old wood. Kim and Ron grabbed some old wooden chairs to sit in. Kim, not completely trusting the chair to hold her weight sat down carefully. Ron, 

on the other hand plopped down into the chair heavily dropping his ice bucket onto the table, just barley missing Rufus

who had managed to make it to the top of the table. Ron reached over and grabbed the plastic bag containing his dinner. Ron ripped open the bag and pulled out a white Styrofoam box. Opening it he saw it was full of Teriyaki.

Handing it to Kim he reached into the bag again and pulled out a smaller box full of noodles. Ron picked up a fork and dug in. Kim, preferring to use chopsticks, dug in as well. Having skipped lunch she was starving.

_I wonder what schools have against serving edible Food. _She thought as she skillfully used her chopsticks to scoop rice into her mouth. Rufus Walked over to the shredded plastic bag and peered inside to see what kind of food Kim had gotten for

him. Spotting a small Styrofoam box Rufus popped the lid open and found egg rolls. Giving a squeak of delight Rufus

jumped into the box and began to eat loudly. The three ate in silence for a short while. Each lost in their own thoughts.

"Phantom...seemed normal." Kim muttered to Ron. He nodded stuffing some noodles in his mouth before he replied,

"Yeah, seemed pretty cool to me." He swallowed and shoved more noodles in his mouth before he could even take a breath.

"I was thinking about what the Fentons said." Kim said setting her chopsticks down. she looked up at Ron. He was chewing a giant wad of food that he had stuffed into his mouth. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"All I remember them talking about is ghosts, well more like they babbled on and on about ghost's..." He said wincing at the memory. Rufus took a huge bite of his egg roll and nodded in agreement. Kim laughed once,

"well that's because the only one you talked to was Mr. Fenton." She informed him. Ron looked up and put a hand on his chin, thinking back.

"oh yeah...I guess your right...So what did Mrs.Fenton say to you anyway?" He asked curiously stabbing his fork into a piece of meat.

"Well..." Kim bit her lip,

"She said that we should never trust a ghost! that they will try to get you to trust them and then turn on you any chance that they got." Kim explained filling Ron in on what he had missed.

"She also kept reminding me that Phantom wasn't a He but an It." She put in as an after thought. Ron winced.

"But Phantom seemed normal! well as normal as a ghost can get...He wasn't- I mean he was- Well he wasn't evil." Ron huffed crossing his arms dejectedly unable to come up with a good word to describe The ghost boy.

"Yeah...he was pretty helpful. He acted a lot like a human...and a ghost..." Kim sighed, confused, and picked up her chopsticks. She began to eat once again deep in thought.

"Well one things for sure. We need to get that ecto-converter back soon." She mumbled mostly to her self. Once again the trio lapsed into silence. Kim finished eating and stood up. She grabbed the food she hadn't eaten and stored it in a mini

fridge across the room. Ron picked up both his and Rufus empty boxes and threw them away. Picking up Rufus he shuffled into the bathroom tiredly and got ready for bed. He walked out of the bathroom and crawled into the bed closest to the

door. Kim stalked into the bathroom. Equally as tired as her boyfriend. Once she came out she walked over to the second bed and crawled into that one. Yawning loudly she reached over and shut off the lamp on the bed side table. A digital alarm clock shone brightly in the dark. It was already, 10:30pm. After about 10 min of silence Ron mumbled,

"Maybe, Phantom is half ghost, half human." Kim heard Ron's voice but her mind was too far away to register what he had said. Only a few seconds later her mind slipped into total darkness as she fell asleep.

* * *

Danny flopped down in his bed. Wincing slightly as he irritated the bruise he had recently acquired fighting Tecnus. To tiered to study he just laid in bed, drifting in and out of conciseness. Not really awake but not really asleep. Danny sighed

even though he was physically exhausted his mind would not shut up! It was still buzzing with unanswered questions like,

What was Vlad up to? Did he really want Kim Possible in Amity Park? and if so Why? And what the Heck did he need an Ecto Converter for? Why was Valerie acting so Crazy? That last question caught him off guard. He hadn't even realized he had

been worrying about Valerie. Danny sighed again and sat up. Not sure what to do Danny stood up and walked out of his room, deciding that he was thirsty. He walked down the stairs cursing Technus under his breath for hitting him in the back with a computer.

computers were not light.

Danny shuffled into the kitchen. His parents were both sitting at the table messing with some new invention. Danny ignored them and walked over to a cupert he opened it and grabbed a cup.

"Hey there Danny!" His father yelled happily. His energy level extremely high.

"Hey Dad." Danny replied tiredly walking over to the sink to get some water.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" Jack exclaimed loudly. Danny's thoughts drifted to Sam He was about to protest but his dad continued talking before he could get a single word out.

"And to think shes interested in ghost hunting, coming over her just to listen to me babble about ghosts." Danny's dad sighed happily. Danny made a face, confused.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked taking a sip of water.

"That Valerie girl of course! okay maybe she didn't exactly say she was your girlfriend but she did say you were her friend!" Jak confessed. Danny rolled his eyes pretending to be calm. Even though he was having a panic attack on the inside.

_why the heck did Valerie come here! does she know something! or did she just want to learn more about ghost hunting? She is a ghost hunter after all, maybe she just needed some information on...something. _Jacks loud voice snapped Danny out of his paranoid thoughts.

"She said she wanted to see our ghost hunting gear. I showed it to her while babbling on about ghosts!" Danny blew out a puff of air.

_I'm just being paranoid, Valerie's a ghost hunter, a ghost hunter who has been acting extremely crazy lately, but still a ghost hunter, I bet she just wanted to figure out how her ghost weapons worked so she could make her own..or fix hers. Or something like that cuz I keep blowing her stuff up. _

Danny thought trying to find a reason as to why Valerie would come to his house. Danny looked at his parents, both of them were once again deeply absorbed in whatever harmless or painful, most likely painful, ghost weapon they were

creating. Danny gulped down his water and set the cup in the sink. Suddenly very tired. Picturing his warm soft bed up in his room

Danny said good night to his parents and walked out of the kitchen.

"I swear if a ghost attacks me tonight im going to stick it in the thermos and leave it in there for a week." Danny mumbled

under his breath as he walked up the stairs. Danny phased threw his door, not bothering to open it and changed into a pair of blue Pajamas. Yawning He slipped into bed and fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

**line breakedge**

Valerie looked up at the huge building she was about to enter. The Mayors house.

_wonder why she wanted me to come here..._Valerie though remembering Shego's instructions to meet her at the mayors office at exactly 12:00am. Walking up to the iron gates at the front of the large building Valerie peered inside to see if there were

any people lurking inside. When she found none she took a step back and activated her battle suit. It whirred to life and covered her body with thin red leather. When her helmet snapped shut over her face Valerie clicked her heels together. A large hover board folded out from under her feet. Valerie flew up and over the gate without running into any trouble.

flying low to the ground Valerie looked inside the windows to the mayors office. As far as she could tell no one was in the building.

_That's strange _She thought hovering in air. Her hover board making a quit humming sound. _even if the mayor isn't in town at the moment there should be some people in there! doing...something..._

shaking the thoughts from her mind Valerie continued to circle the huge building. She spotted a large wear house sitting right next to the mayors main building. She was about to turn away from the building and continue her search when a flash

of movement caught her eye. Staring at the wear house more intently now Valerie noticed a dark shadow move across the window.

Lowering her self so that she was a few feet off the ground Valerie recalled her Hover board, It folded up and disappeared under her feet. Valerie fell to the ground with a soft thump wondering slightly were it was her hover board and suit actually

went when they disappeared. Valerie Ran to the wear house, crouching slightly as she ran. Once she reached it she pressed up against the wall outside of the window she had originally seen the shadow in. Holding her breath Valerie listened

for any sounds or noised coming from inside the building. When she heard none she stepped away from the wall.

"this is stupid" she mumbled looking around for a door. Spotting one she walked over to it. twisting the nob Valerie walked into the wear house. There was a dull light hanging from the ceiling casting a dim glow that poorly illuminated the center of

the room and left the corners submersed in shadows. The parts of the ceiling Valerie could see were covered in dusty spiderwebs. Valerie looked around and spotted a slim figure sitting on a large crate.

"about time you got here!" The person exclaimed standing up. Valerie glared suspiciously at the women in front of her.

"Why did you want me to meet you here anyway?" She asked closing the door behind her. Shego laughed softly.

"You'll see." She smirked cryptically.

"Now, did you bring what I told you to?" Valerie nodded and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small button with and anti ghost sign on it.

"what do you need this for?" She asked handing the button to Shego. Ignoring Valerie, Shego turned the Fenton Buttin over in her hands. She grasped the needle on the back and bent it so the sharp pin was pointing out.

"why did you do that?" Valerie asked a little frustrated with the lack of answers she was receiving. Shego sighed and glared at the girl in front of her. She tossed the Fenton buttin at Valerie. Valerie's hand shot out as she wrapped her fingers around the device. Just barley missing being impaled by the sharp needle.

Shego rolled her eyes and told Valerie the plan her and Draken had come up with. When she was done a small smile played on Valerie's lips.

* * *

Kim eyes snapped open.

"wha-were, whas goin on?" She mumbled disorientated. Looking around Kim saw that she was standing outside in front of what looked like a large wear house. stumbling backward She noticed there was a large building behind her which she guessed was the mayors office.

"How did I get here!" Kim asked herself slightly panicked. Looking down at herself Kim noticed she was still in the Pajamas she had put on earlier. A loud bang came from inside the wear house. Curious Kim ran up to the door, her bare feet slipping on the wet grass. once she reached the door she heard another loud bang. With out thinking Kim reached out and pulled the heavy metal door open.

* * *

Danny felt the familiar cold chill sweep threw his body and exit threw his mouth in a puff of cold air. Drawing the blankets tighter around himself Danny hoped the ghost would just go away. When again his ghost sense went off Danny groaned

and transformed. The energy that coursed threw his body woke him up instantly. Jumping into the air Danny looked around for any ghosts in his room. When he didn't see any he turned invisible and intangible and took his search outside. Once he was outside Danny grumbled angrily when he spotted who it was that had woken him up.

The Box ghost.

"What do you want!" Danny yelled angrily to the small blue ghost. The Box ghost Shot an ecto beamat Danny and then flew away. Danny turned around and was about to go back to bed when he heard a loud boom come from the direction the Box ghost had just fled. Groaning Danny spun around and gave chase to the annoying ghost. Danny spotted the Box ghost floating over a red car engulfed in flames.

"What are you doing!" Danny shouted shooting an ice beam at the flaming car.

"Um... I am the box ghost fear me?" The box ghost said uncertainly and then took off again. Once Danny had successfullyput out the fire he gave chase to the box ghost once again. He searched for a good five minuets before spotting him floating

over Vlad's house. With out pausing to ask the Box ghost what he was doing Danny turned invisible and zoomed straight for the annoying ghost. As if the Box ghost could tell Danny was coming he dove down into an old abandoned looking

wear house in Vlad's back yard. Without thinking Danny followed The ghost inside. Determined to catch him, go home and sleep. Once Danny was inside he stopped and looked around. Even though it was almost pitch black inside the warehouse,

despite the light bulb hanging from the ceiling, Danny could see just about everything with his sensitive ghost eyes. Which is how he noticed a women dressed in green and black sitting on a large crate in one of the dark corners.

"Who are you?" Danny asked the women curiously, wondering if she was a ghost. Without answering his question the women slipped off the crate she was sitting on and lifted up her hand. Suddenly green light erupted in the palm of the womens hand. Danny tensed and waited for her to start shooting.

"My names Shego. By the way." The women stated before Danny was shot in the back and sent flying face first into a wall with a grunt. Stars burst in front of his eyes as he fell to the ground and smacked his head on the hard concrete floor.

Curling up in a ball Danny grabbed both sides of his head and squeezed his eyes shut. When the Throbbing subsided he opened his eyes to see the strange green women, Shego, standing over him. Her hand still glowing green. Without warning she shot the blast at him.

Without thinking Danny turned intangible and winced as Shegos blast exploded in the area his head was. Phasing threw the floor Danny flew to the center of the warehouse and up to the ceiling. Turnings tangible he looked around to see who it was had shot him from behind.

Danny found himself staring at the red huntress, her wrist guns pointing straight at the young hybrid.

"Valerie." Danny sighed rubbing his head,

"Why am i not surprised." Before the ghost hunter could reply Kim Possible burst threw the warehousedoor looking very confused. Her red orange hair was messy and disheveled, she was wearing Pajamas and she wasn't wearing any shoes. It looked like she had just gotten out of bed.

"Wha-Whats going on in here!" The teen asked, her eyes sweeping across the room and landing on Shego. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Shego!? what are _you_ doing here?" She spat. Shego smirked.

"Hey Kimmy! I like the new look."

"What are you planning?" Kim asked taking a small step forward. Shego shrugged and examined her nail nonchalantly.

"What am I planning? Since when do I plan anything." As if by some unspoken signal, Kim and Shego lunged at each other. and began to fight.

Danny Watched Kim as she talked with Shego. He was about to jump in and help Kim when her and Shego, when Valerie reminded him of her presence.

"Don't forget about me ghost." She growled. Danny spun around, As he was watching Kim as Shegos little exchange, Valerie had flown up to were Danny was floating. She was now about an arms Length away from the ghost boy. Valerie didnt give Danny any time to react her arm shot out and Danny yelped as white hot pain erupted on his shoulder. looking over at his arm Danny saw the Fenton Buttin sticking out of his arm.

Kim Ducked as Shego's glowing hand shot over her head, sweeping her leg across the floor Kim knocked Shegos feet out from under her. With a yell Shego fell and landed on her butt. Kim glanced over at phantom when she heard him yell. He was floating in the air facing away from Kim.

A soft laugh came from Shego. Kim glanced over at her rival. She opened her mouth to ask what was so funny when suddenly a bright flash illuminated the entire building. Kim gaped at Phantom and watched as two white rings appeared around the ghosts waist. On traveled up and the other traveled down changing Danny phantom, into Danny Fenotn.

Kim stared wide eyed as gravity took over and Danny fell to the ground, landing hard on his side with a sickening thud. Kim could have sworn she hear something crack.

The red huntress floated in the air frozen for a good minuet. With a whoosh of air her helmet retracted, revealing the shocked and pale face of Valerie Grey.

**Immmm sorry, i didnt know how to end it. I think i could have made the ending a little more dramatic but...im sorta in a hurry here. This chapter...well okay let me tell you how this chapter came into existence. **

**SO i got home from school watched some invader Zim and decided it was time for me to write this chapter. So i started, then i typed and typed and typed, non stop. it took me a looong time. AND this is the longest chapter i have ever written!**

**yay, well here you are, the eighth chapter! took forever and I wrote this instead of doing my homework buuut i fineshed it. just for you!**

**oh and sorry if the ending is a little rushed, like i said, im running low on time. **

**(I LOVE INVADER ZIM!)...(AND DANNY PHANTOM!)**


	9. Phantom and Fenton

**OkayI'm back all of you people! i know you thought i died. well i did die. my creative writting ablity just sort of went away, so i started a new story to try and get it flowing agin. And guess what it worked! ahhh yes. well from now on i will try to post every weekend. or every week...wow i know real spacific. but no, really im going to try and post something every weekend, friday or saterday. mmmm, well okay I now bring you CHAPTER NINE!**

* * *

Kim stared wide eyed at the still form of Danny phantom, no, Danny FENTON. Blood was seeping out from the wound in his shoulder and his arm was bent in an awkward angel underneath his body. Kim tore her eyes away from Danny and looked up at Valerie, The huntresses face was white as paper.

"Danny?" She whispered so quietly Kim could hardly hear her. Valerie closed her eyes tightly as if closing them would turn Danny Fenton, back into Phantom and she could get on with killing him. Or doing, whatever, to get rid of a ghost. When she opened them, and saw that it was still Danny Fenton lying lifelessly on the ground a sob tore its self from her lips. Retracting her hover board, Valerie fell to the ground and landed nimbly on her feet, she ran to the warehouse door and looked back at Danny,

"Tell him…" She started glancing at Kim a cold determination in her eyes,

"That the next time I see Phantom, I wont hold back." And with that she ran out the door. Kim stared at the door for a few seconds expecting Valerie to run back in and yell,

"JUST KIDDING! You've just been punked!" Then cameras would come out of hiding and Danny would stand up and laugh and smile reveling that he was okay. When nothing happened, Kim shook her head violently and ran to Danny. Pushing him onto his back she reached over and pulled the Fenton Buttin out of the ghost boys shoulder. Danny's eyes flew open.

"uhh my…..head…" he moaned attempting to raise one of his arms, only to realize they both hurt like hell. Danny attempted to sit up but was surprised to find someones hand on his chest keeping him from doing so. He then noticed Kim for the first time,

"wha-what happened?" he asked the redhead. Kim swallowed hard. Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton.

"Ahh, well…you…fought Valerie, and the Fenton buttin…and-" Danny gasped cutting Kim off. He looked down at himself and instead of a black and white jump suit, he saw a white shirt and blue jeans. Along with his normal attire he saw, blood, all over his shoulder. His head gave a painful throb as everything that had just happened came back to him. Danny forced himself up, ignoring Kim's protests. Once standing Danny checked him self over, His shoulder was still bleeding a little and his arm was throbbing painfully, probably broken, his side hurt and it felt like someone had whacked him a few times in the head with a crow bar. At least nothing was missing though. Jumping up Kim glared at the ghost boy.

"Okay I want answers and I want them now!" she said her voice shrill. Danny touched the side of his head and realized it was bleeding. He so didn't need this right now.

"I want to know whats going on! Are you a human or a ghost? How did this happen? Who else knows about it? Did you steal the ecto converter?"

"Tomorrow." Danny grunted. Without waiting for a reply Danny closed his eyes tightly and concentrated as hard as he could on transforming. Soon two white rings appeared around his waist and traveled in opposite directions. Changing Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom. With some effort Danny lifted off the ground and flew threw the ceiling, leaving a very confused Kim possible behind.

**LiNe BrEaKe**

The cold night air stung Danny's face as he flew and his lungs as he breathed, every now and then he could feel blood drip from the gash on the side of his head. Danny sighed tiredly. As he flew he thought about stopping at Sam's to have her fix him up. He wanted to talk to her about everything that had just happened. The thought quickly left his mind though, when his eyes started to drop. Sam's house was too far away and all Danny wanted to do at the moment was pass out in bed. After a few more minutes of flying Danny spotted his house. He sighed in relief and turned intangible using the last of his strength. Once he was inside he fell to the ground and changed back to Danny Fenton. The young ghost boy winced when he landed on his arm. hopefully it was only dislocated. Danny stood up quickly, if he stayed on the ground too long he might not get back up. stumbling out of his room Danny staggered over to his sisters room and knocked lightly on the Door. He was unsurprised when the door flew open a few seconds later to revile his worried looking sister. Her red hair was messy and sticking out in strange angels and she had dark circles under her eyes that probably matched his own.

"There you are! I have been worried sick about you!" Jazz whispered frantically trying hard and failing to keep her voice down.

"Sorry..." Danny mumbled, pushing past his overbearing sister and limping to her bed. Jazz squeaked loudly shut the door and ran over to her closet.

"Hold on don't sit down yet!" She hissed still attempting to be quiet. Danny groaned. _should have went to Sam's...._He thought dully. Though he doubted her reaction would be much different than his sisters. Jazz pulled out a sheet covered in red, green blood stains even though she had washed it many times before, blood just wasn't easy to get rid of. Folding it she threw the sheet over her bed and smiled.

"Now you may sit. Little brother." She gestured. Forgetting to be quiet. Danny plopped down onto the bed grateful he didn't have to exert himself further by standing.

"Now tell me what happen!" Jazz demanded crouching down to retrieve the first aid kit she left under her bed.

"Got in a fight with Valarie. Fell down." Danny grunted lifting up his shirt carefully so as not to irritate his shoulder. Which didn't really work since pain flared threw it anyway. Jazz winced sympathetically and pulled out some gaze. She cleaned the wound and wrapped the white cloth around her little brothers left shoulder and part of his torso. She examined the rest of him there was a large bruise forming around the ribs on his right side and on his right arm.

"From how high up did you fall?" she asked poking at his arm.

"About 15...20 feet..." Danny mumbled tiredly guessing he was about two stories off the ground. Jazzes eyes got so wide it would have been comical if Danny wasn't about to pass out at any moment. Shaking her head Jazz took a deep breath.

"What else hurts." She asked dryly. Danny started to shrug but stopped the movement when the pain in his arm made him remember its condition.

" My arm...the right one..." Danny mumbled suddenly sick. That's when he remembered hitting his head on the floor.

"Oh, and my head....I think its bleeding..." He stated pointing out what he thought was one of the more severe problems. With a worried look Jazz walked around to the other side of the bed so her brother wouldn't have to move. She gasped quietly at the sight in front of her. Danny's hair was sticky with blood that was matting his hair and running down the side of his head. clicking her tongue she said,

"Danny there's blood in your hair and on your neck, your gunna need to wash it out." Danny groaned loudly.

"Jazz! just make it stop bleeding I want to go to bed! I'll take a shower in the morning." The ghost boy snapped irritated. Jazz glared at the back of her brothers head.

"Well don't get mad at me when there's blood all over your pillow in the morning." She hissed wrapping some gaze around Danny's head, stopping it from bleeding any further. Jazz stuck her tongue out at Danny then walked around to face him again.

"What else." she asked.

"My arm might be dislocated." Danny sighed attempting to move his arm only to wince in pain. Jazz grabbed her little brothers arm and prodded the shoulder gently checking to see if anything was out of place.

"It doesn't seem dislocated...maybe its broken." She stated, begging to poke his arm.

"No! that's okay!" Danny yelped suddenly, if his arm was broken there was nothing they could do about it right now and he didn't need Jazz to worry about it, that would only make it worse. Danny jumped up and his head spun. Ignoring it he gave his sister a big smile,

"Well thanks! I'm off to bed!" He said loudly. Danny strutted out of his sisters room trying his best to look as if he didn't just fall from twenty feet in the air, a fall that would have left any normal human in the hospital for weeks. Danny shut the door quietly behind him suddenly remembering his parents. Once he was out of his sisters sight he groaned and placed a hand on his shoulder. limping slightly Danny stumbled to his room. He changed into a pair of light blue pajamas and crawled into bed. After trying to find a comfortable position to lay in, and failing, Danny finally fell into a fitful sleep around two in the morning.

**Line Brekaaa**

Kim still couldn't get her mind wrapped around it. Danny Phantom, the heroic, confident _ghost _of Amity, was Danny Fenton! the scrawny, geeky kid who got bullied, and who was the son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, Amity parks very own _ghost hunters_! Kimthought about it the whole walk to the hotel. She was left with a lot more complicated questions then she had had before. Though it did answer why Sam and Tucker were so friendly with the ghost boy in the school. But how did this happen? was Danny a ghost or was he alive? and what about his parents? Kim winced once again thinking back to Maddie's comment about ghosts being Its, and the venomous, hateful way she talked about them. Before she knew it Kim was standing outside the door to the hotel she was staying in. Glancing down at her Pajamas Kim realized she didn't have the Key on her.

"Great.." she mumbled pounding loudly on the door, knowing it would take a lot of noise to get Ron up. After about a minute of knocking the door finally swung open reveling a half asleep Ron.

"wha..pizza?" He mumbled sleepily rubbing his blue eyes. Kim put her hand on her hips.

"No Ron, not Pizza." Ron blinked a few times,

"KP? what are doing out there!" Ron asked surprised. Kim yawned loudly she was suddenly very tired.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow okay?" She mumbled stepping into the room. Ron stepped aside and let her in closing the door behind her.

"Um...okay?" He said locking the door. He followed his girlfriend to her bed and watched as she crawled sleepily into it, Ron jumped onto his bed and pulled the covers over himself. He stared at Kim, burning with curiosity. With in a few minutes Kim was fast asleep. Sighing in depression Ron rolled over in his bed, his questions would have to wait until another time.

* * *

**So this was pretty much a filler chapter...well actully im not even sure what a filler is, but if i had to guess i would say this chapter is one. I just needed to write a chapter, i need to write anything, to get moveing agin. and to let you know that im back and reay to write. I will have the next chapter soon. by this weekend. I WILL DO IT! so okay. i was going to write more down here but i forgot what it was going to be about.**


	10. Oh snap!

**CHAPTER CHAPTER CHAPTER CHAPTER BOY AM I HUNGRY! NO IM NOT! OH BUT I AM WHY IS THIS IN CAPS!!! CURSE ME! ahh thats better. *cough cough* what a cold i have. but you dont want to read this, NO your not actully reading this anyway! unless you ARE then GOOD JOB! unless you arnt then...I DONT CARE! I bet...you are wondering as to my...acting of crazyness. WELL GOOD YOU SHOULD wonder. Not really. MIND YOUR OWN BISS....i just dont know how to spell that. Well an explination is provided at the bottom part of this chapter. that would be the end authors note i suppose. YEs so I read, RE read, Checked grammer, checked spelling and re read this story. BE HAPPY! i hope there are no mistaaaakes TELL ME IF THERE ARE I NEED TO KNOW SO I CAN KILL...it...um...them...What???**

**ow...i think i just had a heart attack. **

**NOW, ON TO THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

For the first time in a really long time Danny was riding the school bus. Nothing had gone wrong so far today. After the catastrophe in the warehouse Danny had gone straight home, got patched up by Jazz and went straight to bed. He had been startled awake, by not a ghost, but by his alarm clock. Once the teen was out of bed he headed straight for the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror Danny took the time to examine himself. He unraveled the bandage on his shoulder, relived to see it was closing up already. His bruises weren't much different from last night they were still big black and purple. Danny lifted his arm up and flexed. He winced at the pain that came with the movement. _Note to self: don't use arm for a while. _He thought twisting from side to side to test his ribs they were sore but he was use to it, due to the fact he was always being punched, or shot in the ribs by numerous ghosts. Finally Danny unwrapped the bandage around his head. Jazz was right, his hair was covered in blood. Danny touched the side of his skull

Danny clenched his teeth in pain. There was a huge lump forming on the side of his head and it was tender to the touch. Sighing Danny turned away from the mirror and got into the shower. After he was done with that, He had actually went downstairs, and ate breakfast with his shocked sister and mother. He then waited at the bust stop. All the while nothing bad had happened. No box obsessed ghosts, no ghosts obsessed with skinning him and hanging him on a wall, and no ghost master of long winded introductions. Once on the bus arrived Danny got on and located his friend. Once found he proceeded to plop down next to the techno geek.

"Danny!" your actually on the bus today!" Tucker exclaimed a little surprised! Danny just nodded and winced as the bus speed over a particularly large bump in the road. Tucker looked at his friends knowingly.

"Get into a bunch of fights last night or something?" He asked noticing Danny's discomfort.

"One…with…Valerie! And she knocked me out cold! With Kim Possible watching!" Danny exclaimed. Rubbing his soar arm. Danny would have laughed on the expression on Tuckers face if the bus hadn't of choose that moment to make a sharp right turn. Danny slide into the side of the bus, Tucker slid into Danny. Danny bit back a yelp of pain.

"They found out your secret! Both of them!?" Tucker stuttered disbelief written all over his face. Danny rolled his eyes and pushed his friend away from him.

"Yes, Tucker, both of them. I broke my arm and my whole right side hurts…I think I bruised my ribs, and I have a hole in my left shoulder. Oh and and I have a huge lump on my head." Danny explained hoping Tucker would get the hint and stop himself from slamming into Danny at the next sharp turn.

"Harsh dude." Tucker sympathized leaning back in his seat as the bus turned sharply once more.

"So…what happened?" the techno geek asked curiously once again sliding into Danny. Danny shook his head,

"I'll tell you when I meet up with Sam…and would it kill the bus driver to drive like a normal person." The hybrid hissed grumpily, even though he hadn't been attacked once last night he was still tired. Staying up until two in the morning on a school night did that to a person.

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKKKKPPPP!**

Kim and Ron walked down the street to Casper high. As soon as they had gotten out the door Ron began interrogating Kim about what had happened last night.

"SO where did you go?" He asked his blue eyes sparkling. Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket making a little squeaking noise that sounded like, _Yeah!_

"_As if! _I didn't go anywhere. I was brought somewhere." The red head exclaimed,

"The last thing I remember was going to sleep and then suddenly waking up outside some weird warehouse!" Kim elaborated. She then continued to tell Ron about what had happened once she had entered the warehouse. Ron stared at his girlfriend wide eyed as she talked, once she was done he let out a low whistle.

"So, Danny Phantom, is Danny Fenton..." The blond repeated trying to wrap his mind around the idea that a ghost could be alive and dead at the same time. Kim just nodded,

"Yeah, but I really wish I could have asked him some questions before he flew off!" She pouted watching as Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket and up onto his shoulder. Placing a clawed paw on his chin as if deep in thought. Ron looked down at the ground.

"Who's Valerie?" he asked studying his shoes. Kim blinked and made a face.

"Shes the red huntress...but that's all I know. We'll have to ask Danny about her..." Kim sighed crossing her arms over her chest. Ron looked away from his shoes. Noticing they were a few yards away from Casper high he smiled broadly and grabbed his girl friend by the wrist.

"Well, then lets go find him!" The blond exclaimed running into the school.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny and Tucker got off the bus last. As soon as they were off Danny began to look around for his gothic friend. when nether him or Tucker could find her outside they decided to continue their search inside. Once in the building Danny glanced at a clock hanging on the wall, he was actually early for once and had fifteen minutes before school started. Turning to Tucker he asked his friend,

"So what do you and Sam usually do in the mornings?" Tucker put away the PDA he had been fiddling with,

"Well...I guess we go to the lunch room and get breakfast. Well...I do anyway, Sam's always worrying about you. You know how she is...being your girlfriend and all" The techno geek stated smirking a bit. Danny nodded and started towards the cafeteria .

"Wait...What!" The ghost boy exclaimed, realizing what his friend had said. Tucker laughed, ducking as Danny attempted to hit him. The two boys made their way to the cafeteria, joking and laughing loudly. Tucker was the first to spot Sam, the smirk left his face the instant he saw who she was with. Tucker Tapped Danny's shoulder carefully so as not to irritate whatever bruise was there. Danny looked up at Tucker and followed his gaze frowning, his frown deepened when he saw the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment.

"Kim Possible!" He groaned watching as said teen and her boyfriend talked animatedly to Sam, who did not look happy in the least.

"Well lets go see what their talking about." Tucker said taking a step towards Sam. Danny lunged forward and grabbed Tucker by the wrist and pulled the techno geek behind the doors they had just walked threw. Danny ignored the few students that shot them weird looks.

"We cant go talk to them yet!" He hissed releasing his friends wrist. He wanted to talk to Tucker and Sam together before he talked to Kim and Ron. Danny felt chills rush up his spine and gasped as cold air wafted from his mouth. He sighed in relief at the welcome distraction. Tucker noticing the sudden gasp sighed.

"You sure your okay to fight?" He asked.

"Not, like I have a choice." Danny mumbled glancing threw the doorway to see what was going on with Sam. She looked angry. Tucker turned around to look at Sam as well.

"What should I do about Kim and Ron?" the techno geek asked. Danny shrugged,

"I don't know, I guess it doesn't matter if you talk to them, since they already know my secret, but you can wait for me to come back if you want to..." Danny mumbled rubbing his broken arm absent mindedly. Tucker nodded,

"Okay, the thermos is in my locker by the way." The techno geek added turning around. Danny watched as Tucker opened the doors and walked threw letting them swing shut behind him. Turning around Danny ran towards the nearest janitors closet.

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKP**

Kim sighed in frustration, Sam was not being helpful.

"Sam, cant you at least tell me where he is!?" The redhead asked tiredly. Sam crossed her arms and scowled,

"I already told you I don't know were he is." Kim's eyes narrowed and the two girls glared daggers at each other. Ron and Rufus exchanged worried glances. Rufus made a series of gestures and squeaks that only Ron could understand

"I'm trying..." The blond mumbled trying and failing to think of something to stop the two girls from tearing eachothers hair out.

"I know hes a ghost! and I just want to talk to him." Kim snapped angrily.

"I don't know what your talking about. Danny's not a ghost." Sam snapped back the scowl never leaving her face. Kim bristled. Sam was doing this on purpose. she was doing it because she wanted to be difficult.

"I saw him tr-" The cheerleader was cut off when Tucker jogged over to the three.

"Hey." The techno geek greeted. Kim's scowl lifted. _Maybe he'll answer my questions!_ she thought hopefully.

"Tucker I know Danny's a ghost" She blurted wanting to get right to the point.

"No he isn't." Sam growled.

"Its okay, she knows." Tucker said nervously. Kim glanced over at Sam triumphantly.

"But Danny's having some ghost problems right now and he wants to see us right away." Grabbing Sam's wrist Tucker began to pull his gothic friend towards the exit. Sam Turned to Kim,

"Danny's not a ghost. Hes, Half ghost." She said yanking her hand out of Tuckers grip and stomping away. Tucker followed her nervously clutching his PDA in front of him like a shield.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDP **

Danny flew back to the janitors closet he had transformed in just a few minutes earlier. He looked at the thermos he was carrying containing the box ghost. A little surprised at his sudden turn of luck. Not only had he gotten out of talking to Kim and Ron but he had to go and fight the Box ghost which took little to no effort at all to do. Closing his eyes Danny let the two rings around his waist turn him into Danny Fenton. Danny bent down and picked his purple backpack from where he had thrown it unceremoniously on the floor before changing into Phantom. Stuffing the thermos in his bag Danny slung it over his shoulder and walked to the door opening it just enough to peak threw. The hallways were empty, no sign of any people that might be lurking in the hallways, more importantly there was no sign of a certain blond haired bully. Flinging the door open Danny jogged to his first period class. glancing at his watch he saw he was only a few minutes late. Danny reached the class room and was able to sneak in unnoticed while his teacher was taking attendance. Unfortunately for Danny though, a certain red head and her boyfriend, who were also in his first period class, did notice the hybrid. Danny sat down in his usual seat next to Sam and Tucker and tried his best to ignore Kim and Ron. Once Mr. Lancer finished taking attendance he assigned free time for the students to work. Danny fished the Fenton thermos out of his bag and turned around to face Sam and Tucker.

"Box ghost." He stated handing the thermos over to Sam. Who usually kept it in case Dash decided to dump the contents of Danny's backpack on the ground. Which happened often. Sam took it from Danny.

"How did she find out!" The goth hissed quietly stuffing the thermos into her backpack. Danny sighed and proceed to tell them about what had happened at the warehouse. When he was finished there was a long pause as the three teens sat in silence, thinking.

"What are you going to do about Valerie?" Tucker finally asked. The three stared at each other for a few minutes suddenly Sam leaned back in her chair and folded her arms angrily over her chest.

"What are you going to do about the cheerleader?" She said dryly changing the subject as said cheerleader stood up from her seat.

"Lets find out if shes on our side, or if shes going to turn me over to the Guys in White." Danny mumbled sullenly. Watching as Kim and Ron walked over to the trio. Pulling a chair away from a desk behind her Kim sat down right next to the Danny. The redhead took a deep breath and waited as Ron found a chair and sat down next to her.

"So, your a," Kim glanced Sam,

"Half ghost?" she asked, though it sounded more like a statement. Danny glanced nervously at his two friends. Sam scowled and Tucker just shrugged. Danny sighed tiredly and ran a hand threw his raven black hair, the movement causing him to wince slightly.

"Yeah. It happened while ago, When my parents made the ghost portal, it wasn't working so I went in there to see if I could try and fix it. I tripped over some wires and hit a button. Which turned the portal on, while I was still in it. I got electrocuted and my DNA was fused with ghost DNA turning me into a halfa." Danny explained quietly knowing she was going to ask how it happened anyway. Danny looked around for eavesdroppers. As far as he could tell everyone else was too wrapped up in their own converstion to be listening in on his. Kim stared at the hybrid wide eyed,

"So you got...half killed?" She asked the ghost boy. Danny nodded not knowing what to say and watched as Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket, up the blonds arm and perched on his shoulder.

"Are you good or evil?" Kim asked.

"Good." Danny answered. Kim leaned back in her chair forgetting all the questions she wanted to ask. Danny suddenly remembered Valarie.

"What happened after I passed out?" The hybrid asked suddenly.

"With the red huntress I mean..." he explained rubbing the back of his neck.

"She, told me to tell you that next time she saw Phantom she wouldn't hold back." Kim said reciting Valerie's message. Rufus jumped off Ron's arm and landed on Danny's desk with a small thump. the naked mole rat walked around the table. Danny stared at Rufus while Kim asked him another question.

"So, Who is this Valerie person? and why does she want to waste you so bad?" Kim asked curiously studying Danny's face. Danny looked away from Rufus and picked at a loose string on his shirt.

"Valerie...A while ago a ghost dog broke into the lab Valerie's dad was working in. I was there trying to catch the dog. I managed to catch it...but not after a bunch of stuff got destroyed. Valerie's dad got fired from his job and now she blames me for ruining her life." The ghost boy explained looking up.

"But anyway, if you need any help finding that ecto converter..." Danny started attempting to change the subject. Kim's eyes got wide,

"Oh no! I totally spaced on that!" The cheerleader gasped pulling out her communicator. Tucker eyed the new piece of technology curiously. He opened his mouth to ask if he could look at it when a loud voice boomed behind the group of teens. They all flinched and turned to see Mr. Lancer.

"Well, it seems that Work time means time to talk to your friends about who's dating who!" the overweight teacher yelled sending a significant glance in Paulina's direction. The whole class fell silent.

"All right then, Everyone back to their assigned seats. Today, instead of having a free period to work, I will be lecturing you on the book Anthem." The whole class groaned in unison. Kim and Ron, along with a bunch of other kids, stood up to return to their seats.

"We'll talk more at lunch." Kim said heading back to her chair. Smiling a little at the halfa and his friends. Tucker sighed and pulled out his PDA.

"And put all electronical devices away!" Mr. Lancer barked spotting the little piece of technology in Tuckers hand. Mumbling Tucker stuffed his PDA into his pocket.

"That means you too, Ms. Possible." The teacher added noticing Kim's communicator.

"But-" Kim started only to be cut off,

"No buts! I'm sure whatever it is can wait until class gets out." Mr. Lancer said picking a book up off his desk. Soon the teachers monotonous voice filled the classroom. Danny stifled a yawn and laid his head down on his desk his arms throbbed painfully but he ignored them. He glanced over at Kim threw half closed lids. The cheerleader was cradling her head in her hands. Her elbows propped up on the table. She looked just about as tired as Danny. A few seconds later Danny closed his eyes and fell asleep. The next thing the hybrid knew he was being poked repeatedly in the shoulder. Looking up he saw Sam standing over him.

"Bell rang." she said matter of faculty. Danny stood up and yawned loudly. Another day in class, wasted sleeping. Tucker walked over to his friend. Followed by Ron and Kim.

"Well I have to get to class. See you at lunch Danny." Sam said glancing at Kim. With that Sam headed for the door.

"Hey Ron. About that communicator..." Tucker started casually. Watching as Danny slung his backpack over his shoulder carefully. Ron glanced at the Techno geek cocking an eyebrow a small smirk on the blonds lips. Ron turned to his girlfriend.

"Hey, Um Kim could I see the communicator for a second?" Kim was about to respond when Mr. Lancer looked up to find the four teens still in his room.

"Ah good, Ms. Possible, and Mr. Fenton. Just the two I wanted to see." The balding teacher stated pushing his chair away from his desk and standing up.

"I would like to talk to you two...alone." The teacher stated glancing at Tucker and Ron. Kim sighed and handed Ron her communicator.

"Don't loose it." Ron smiled as both he and Tucker left the room. Tucker practically jumping up and down. Kim and Danny Walked over to their teacher.

"Now." the overweight teacher began.

"I know literature isn't the most fascinating subject in the world, but could you please tell me why you were both sleeping in my class?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"I wasn't sleeping!" Kim argued defensively.

"And besides, I was tired. I was up half the night...investigating." Kim stated half truthfully. Danny sighed as his teacher nodded and accepted Kims excuse.

"Okay your off the hook. But do try and go to bed at a decent hour, Hmm?" Mr. Lancer sighed and turned towords Danny, waiting for his explanation. Danny cleared his throat. If only he could use the same excuse as Kim.

"I-" Danny gasped as a familiar blue mist puffed from his mouth,

"I haven't been feeling well!" The halfa lied.

"I think im gunnabe sick..." groaning suddenly Danny clutched his stomach and bolted for the door. Kim stared awkwardly at the door. Glancing at Mr. Lancer she smiled and headed for the door as well. Once in the hall she was surprised to see Tucker and Ron waiting for her.

"What going on?" She asked the two. Tucker shrugged.

"Ghost problems." He stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Which to him it probably was. Kim put her hands on her hips.

"Well, what should we do?" She asked wincing slightly when the bell rang. Tucker looked around at the empty halls.

"Um, Go to class?" He said worriedly. Kim shook her head violently.

"No way! I cant just wait around! Come on Ron, were going." Kim grabbed her boyfriends hand and began to pull him towards the nearest exit. Tucker followed after them looking even more worried then before.

"Um, I don't think this is a good idea. Danny likes it better when hes alone. That way there's less of a chance people will get hurt." The techno geek stuttered jogging in an attempt to keep up with Kim fast pace.

" I can handle my self!" Kim huffed indignantly pushing open a pair of double doors that lead to the front of the school.

"Well, yeah but this is different from what your used to! I mean these are ghost. They aren't like fighting people." Tucker clarified. Kim walked down the stairs and looked around for any sign of Danny. A flash of green light to her left caught her eye.

"There!" She yelled pointing towards the football field. Letting go of Ron's Hand she smiled and looked at Tucker.

"Its no big. I can handle myself." The cheerleader repeated turning and running off. Ron following closely behind her. Tucker took a deep breath. Pulling out his cell phone he sent a text message to Sam remembering that she had the thermos at the moment,

Danny needs thermos, meet me in front of school and hurry!!_._ Tucker Snapped his phone shut and put it in his pocket.

"Come on, Sam, Hurry!" He mumbled to himself.

**Line Break **

_Just when I though my luck was getting better! _Danny thought just barely dodging a rocket that went flying passed his head. Skulker laughed loudly and pressed a button on his right arm. Guns of all shapes and sizes popped out of various places on the ghost hunters suit. Danny gritted his teeth and prepared himself.

"Like my new weapons whelp?" The ghost hunter asked shooting the missiles. Danny Turned intangible and flew straight for skulker coming face to face with the ghost hunter,

"Not really." He said swinging his leg at a weak spot on his side. Landing the kick Danny pulled back his arm and was about to hit Skulker with a glowing fist, when, Growling Skulker produced two blades from his arms and slashed at the ghost boy. Danny did a back flip in the air and hissed as the movement aggravated his bruised side. Suddenly Danny heard shouting from under him. Looking down he saw Kim and Ron run into his view.

"What the-" The ghost boy mumbled confused.

"Never turn your back on an enemy!" Skulker yelled. Danny spun around just as a missile shot him straight in the chest throwing him to the ground right in front of Kim and Ron.

"Are you okay dude!" Ron yelled kneeling down next to Danny. Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and landed on Danny's chest looking worriedly at the halfa.

"HA! I finally win, Whelp!" Skulker yelled landing on the ground in front of the trio. Kim scowled at Skulker. Jumping forward she aimed a punch at the ghosts head. The ghost didn't move and her aim was good, so she was surprised when she felt coldness engulf her arm and her fist pass harmlessly threw the ghost. She pulled her arm back and tried to kick skulker in the leg. The end result was the same. So this is what Tucker meant by her not being used to fighting ghosts. Danny groaned and opened his eyes. Stars danced in front of his vision and he hurt all over. Sucking in a lung full of air the ghost boy stood painfully to his feet only to see Kim attempting to beat skulker into the ground, which wasn't working since he was intangible at the moment. Panting heavily Kim stopped attacking.

"Stop doing that!" She yelled. Skulker smirked and raised into the air. Danny Jumped into the air as well and followed him.

"Its over ghost child. You look pretty beaten up, and you don't have that ridiculous thermos with you." Danny was about to respond when he realized there was something on his shoulder. Looking over he saw a little pink naked mole rat.

"R-Rufus?" The ghost boy asked. The naked mole rat clung to Danny's shirt in an attempt to stay upright. Once again distracted Danny didn't notice skulker until it was to late. The ghost hunter crashed into the ghost boy with enough force to send him threw a wall. Danny cried out in pain and felt a metallic hand close around his throat. Danny groped at the hand closing around his neck. Lack of oxygen making him forget he could go intangible. Or do anything else. Just as his vision began to darken around the edges some of the pressure was released from Danny's neck allowing him a small amount of air. That was all Danny needed turning intangible the halfa flew backwards and began to cough violently, while at the same time attempting to suck in lung fulls of air. Looking up at skulker Danny saw the ghost hunter scratching at his face and trying to reach his back. That's when Danny saw it. A little flash of Pink on the ghost zones self proclaimed greatest hunter.

"Rufus!" The ghost boy cried realizing what had happened. Rufus had jumped on Skulker and was pulling out any wires he could find on the ghost hunters mechanical suit. Danny was about to rush in and help the little mole rat when he heard another shout from below him. Looking down he saw Sam and Tucker.

"Stay there or you'll get caught in the Thermos!" Sam shouted as loud as she could, taking aim. Danny gave a thumbs up and got ready to catch Rufus when he fell. Sam clicked a button and a blinding blue light shot out of the thermos. It hit skulker dead on. The ghost hunter scram as he was sucked towards the ground. As soon as it was safe Danny shot forward and plucked Rufus safely out of the air. The little mole rat uncovered his eyes and looked at Danny. Rufus made a sound that sounded a lot like

"Whew!" and whipped the sweat off his forehead. Danny sighed with the naked mole rat and looked down at his friends. Tucker and Sam high fived each other and Ron separated from Kim and ran under Danny.

"Is Rufus Okay!?" He shouted up at the ghost boy. Danny smiled and descended as soon as his feet hit the ground he let out a groan and transformed back into Danny Fenton.

"You okay?" Ron asked holding out his hand to let Rufus jump onto his arm and sit on his shoulder. Danny sighed and ran a hand threw his messy black hair.

"I will be. Thanks." Danny said smiling at both Ron and Rufus.

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKp**

Kim watched as Danny was strangled right in front of her, unable to do anything about it. It was horrible being so helpless. She had always been the one to save the day. Now she couldn't do anything. She watched as Danny's friends suddenly appeared on the other side of the foot ball field they were able to suck the ghost into their weird thermos thing and still, there was nothing she could do. Ron said something to Her but she wasn't listening to consumed with her own thoughts. Kim stared at Danny. Why was it that she wasn't able to do anything! Kim watched silently as Ron ran over to the ghost boy.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDDPD**

Danny's body throbbed. everything hurt. It felt like he had been run over with a truck, and then that same truck backed up and ran him over agin. Shaking his head, which didn't help the headache he was getting, Danny turned to Ron,

"Is Kim Okay?" The halfa asked noticing the blank stare Kim was giving him. Ron opened his mouth to speak but was cut off suddenly when Danny gasped loudly and blue misted wafted from his mouth. Ron's eyes got wide.

"Again!?" He asked amazed. Before Danny could reply something slammed into him and Ron from the side. Danny heard shouts from his friends and Kim as he and Ron were thrown to the ground. When everything stopped spinning Danny looked around and realized he was in a net. Even worse he was in a green glowing net that he couldn't phase out of. Even worse still floating a few feat in front of him was the person who had shot the net. Vlad.

"Hello, Danial." Vlad greeted cheerfully. Danny looked around to see a very large pink ecto shield keeping Kim, Sam, and Tucker from giving them any kind of help.

"Wha-" Danny spluttered confused.

"Mmmhmm, I really don't have time for your questions right now." Vlad sighed waving a dismissive hand. Smiling he pulled a small remote out of his pocket and pressed a little red button in the middle causing the net to spark with energy. Danny yelled in pain as the net electrocuted him. Ron stared in horror. Even though he was in the net also nothing happened to him. Vlad pressed the button again and the electricity stopped. Along with Danny's screams. The Hybrid slumped against Ron panting heavily. Ron looked up at the ghost in front of him he opened his mouth to ask a question but Vlad cut him off.

"Ghost net, only effects ghosts. Your not supposed to be in there. Ah well." Shrugging Vlad Smiled triumphantly. Ron felt an involuntary shiver shoot up his spine as the ghost floated towards him.

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

Kim's eyes got wide when she saw the blue mist come out of Danny mouth. She knew it was a bad sign. a cold feeling settled in her stomach. Before she could do anything though, a net with weights attached to the corners flew into the boys and threw them violently to the ground. Kim gasped and sprinted toward her boyfriend and the ghost boys. Just before she reached them a pink shield appeared around Danny and Ron forcing Kim to skid to a stop in front of said shield. Kim banged her fist roughly on the shield noticing Tucker and Sam were on the other side doing the same. Once again Kim felt helpless, unable to do anything but watch as the vampire ghost flew over to Danny and her boyfriend, Turned them intangible and disappeared.

* * *

**And there you have it! THERE YOU HAVE IT! i forget what i was gunna say, WAIT what was i going to say? oh yeah i dont remmeber. a net really? now that i think about it...dumb net...Im sorry i felt really bad for lieing to you all about when i was going to post. I got a cold, which only got worse as the week progressed STILL that is no excuse for my...badness. SOOO i stayed up extra late and I wrote this. but then i got sleepy and then I drank seven cups of tea, four cups of coffe and one energy drink. PLUS im MEDICATED..i think im delusional! Alas now i have a stomeh ach. **

**But you dont want to hear about MEEEE, NO why would you!? WHY WPULD YPI...hahah look i spelled everything all wrong. you know what else i did? I wrote, **Smiling a little at the halfa and his **exploded** friends. **but i fixed it. I do that a lot when i write stuff, I'll say rufus jumped down AND EXPLODED! thats only when I's got's me sum writters block though. **

**ANYcow, YOU want to know when the next chapter is going to be...up, on. posted...WELL the answer is, I DONT KNOW! i would make a deadline for myself but i would just break it! but I will tell you I will try to post as soon as humanly possible! now, excuse me while i go puke!**

**pssst...its 3 40....AM!!! FLAMING BED SHEETS OF DEATH! CURSE THIS INFERNAL MESSY ROOM! THIS LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR THE VACUME CLEANER.**


	11. Caught!

**HOLY CRAP DO YOU SEE this! Well of course you do. Im finishing this GAY story!!! GAYGAYGAAAY I HATE IT! The plot is weak and I think im leaving a bunch of holes and the motivation behind the main bad guy plan is ridiculous! And well just read it yourself and youll know. Its poop.**

**Inner self that has confidence in own writing ablity: um...I think its good!**

**normal self: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT! ANYWAY...ahh whatever just read.**

* * *

The first thing Danny noticed when he opened his eyes was that it was dark. Usually when he woke up after a ghost fight he was laying on a bed or couch and there were bright lights and concerned faces hovering over him. This time was different though. Really different. For one, he was leaning up against a wall and the only source of light came from a small crack under a door directly in front of him. Other then that it was pitch black. Danny groaned, his hole body hurt.

"Danny?" A voice whispered to the ghost boys left. Danny turned his head, his eyes fell on Ron.

"Danny are you awake?" The blond asked grouping around in the dark. Danny sighed, thanks to his heightened sense of sight the dark didn't bother him at all.

"Where are we?" The hybrid croaked watching Ron jump in surprise at the sudden noise.

"Good! You're awake, I thought you were...dead..." the blond mumbled heading in the direction Danny's voice came from.

"Whats going on?" Danny asked looking around the room. It was completely empty, the walls and floors were made of stone and there were no windows. The room was about the size of Danny's bedroom.

"Well, whats the last thing you remember?" Ron asked putting his arms out in front of him in an attempt to find Danny. Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he waited for his head to stop throbbing.

"Plasmius caught us in a net." The ghost boy sighed opening his eyes slightly just in time to pull his legs away from Ron as the teenager stepped clumsily in the place where Danny's feet had been only seconds earlier.

"Stop moving around! You almost crushed my legs." Danny snapped. Ron stopped and looked around,

"Where ARE you!" he hissed, frustrated. Danny rolled his eyes and lifted up his arm, He opened his hand and was about to create a ball of ectoplasm to use as a light when he noticed a cuff around his wrist. Shaking his head Danny began filling his palm with ectoplasm. When a small glob about the size of a golf ball had formed, Danny heard a low beep and then the room was filled with light as he was electrocuted. Panting heavily Danny closed his eyes.

_Yeah, should have seen that one coming. _

The ghost hybrid thought to himself, feeling stupid. Suddenly Danny felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude! Are you okay!?" Ron asked worry evident in his voice. Danny opened his eyes and sighed loudly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Though I really should have seen that coming." Ron sighed loudly as well and leaned against the wall next to Danny.

"So..." the blond boy started.

"Soo..." Danny continued. There was a pause as awkward silence filled the room.

"You can see in the dark?" Ron asked more for something to talk about rather then out of genuine curiosity. Danny nodded and then remembering Ron couldn't see him muttered, "Yeah"

"What else can you do?" Ron asked filling the silence. Danny smiled, reminded of Tucker.

"Not sure. I think I have better hearing and reflexes then most people but.." Danny trailed off shrugging.

"Who's this Plasmius guy?" Ron asked. Danny's eyes glowed green.

"A frootloop. He is constantly trying to seduce and marry my Mom, Make me his son/apprentice and kill my Dad." Danny huffed angrily.

"And hes a frootloop."

"You said that twice." Ron pointed out.

"So what do you think he wants now?" Ron asked.

"Hes probably the one who's got your ecto-converter." Danny sighed rubbing his temples.

"But I really have no clue what he wants. hes such a...a...." Danny stuttered at a loss for words.

"Frootloop?" Ron supplied helpfully. Danny laughed quietly,

"Yeah a Fruitloop." The two boy sat in comfortable silence.

"We need to find a way out of here..." Danny remarked after a few minutes had passed.

"I could probably phase us out of here if only I wasn't wearing this bracelet." Danny mumbled holding up his arm. The small silver band around his wrist was glowing a dull red color.

"Maybe we can pull it off or something..." Ron suggested grabbing Danny's hand and pulling at the small device. Danny winced and pulled his arm back.

"I don't think were going to be able to pull it off..." The halfa mumbled as he stood up slowly, using the wall for support.

"Maybe I have something in my pocke-" Before Ron could finish his sentence the door directly in front of them slammed open causing Ron to give a startled shrike and Danny to jump reflexively into battle stance. Standing in front of the two boys was the silhouette of a man.

"Well well well, look who's awake." A mysterious voice called from the silhouette.

"I hope-" The voice was cut off as the lights in Danny's cell flickered on. A man with blue skin and a scar on his face stood dumbfounded in the doorway stuttering confusedly. The man turned around and started to yell at someone.

"SHEGO! Why did you turn the lights on!? I was trying to be scary!!!" the Blue man whined. The girl Danny recognized from the warehouse pushed past the blue guy and stood in the middle of the room her hands positioned on her hips. She looked Danny up and down completely ignoring both Ron and Drakken.

"Hey there phantom! You look worse and worse ever time I see you." The ghost glared at her.

"What do you want?" he hissed angrily. Not in the mood for any type of witty banter whatsoever. Shego opened her mouth took a breath and- was interrupted by Dr. Drakken.

"What you STILL haven't figured it out?" The villein gloated. (A villein gloating, shocking I know.) Shego let out her breath with an irritable sigh.

"Here we go again..." she mumbled to herself remembering the countless times Kim possible and her side kick had gotten away in the middle of one of Dr. D's rants.

"The ecto converter that I stole, runs on ecto energy and just a small amount of ecto is enough to power a small city! Think if I could harness that energy and use it to power one of my weapons! I could-"

"Take over the world?" Danny cut in rolling his eyes. Drakken glared daggers at the halfa.

"Villeins are so predictable." Danny muttered to Ron who nodded in agreement.

"So then what do you need me and Ron for?" Danny asked leaning tiredly against the wall. All this standing was making his battered body hurt. Draken laughed maniacally (another Villain cliché) but before he had the time to say another word on the subject, the mad scientist shivered violently at the same time Danny's ghost sense went off. Vlad materialized in the middle of the room, a small smirk plastered on his face. Immediately Danny moved away from the wall anger twisting his stomach into knots.

"Vlad! What are you planning! Why are you working with those two, what do you want with me?" the questions spilled from Danny's mouth as his hands began to glow a dim green causing little sparks to jump from the bracelet on his wrist.

"I always find it a good Idea to leave the hero in the dark." Vlad stated sending a meaningful glance in Drakkens direction.

"But I will tell you one thing, because you refused to join me I will now kill you. And with you out of the way it will only be a matter of time before I am able to win your mother and get rid of that imbecile you call a father." Vlad brushed some invisible dirt off his shoulder. Letting Danny soak in this new information.

"So...you stole an ecto converter, got Kim possible involved and joined up with Drakken just to kill me?" Danny marveled. It was all so unnecessarily complex. Vlad shrugged,

"Not just kill you but also to use your power to take over the world. So in a way your helping me after all." Vlad sighed,

"Now, Danial, if you'll come with me." Vlad took a few brisk steps in Danny's direction. Danny clenched his fists and pressed up against the wall.

"Like HELL im going with you!" He hissed getting ready to punch Vlad's Face in. Vlad clicked his tongue.

"I was afraid of this." without giving Danny time to respond Vlad disappeared suddenly, and reappeared behind Ron.

"Come with me Danial or I'll kill him." Vlad stated almost board. Danny stared shocked at Vlad.

"You wouldn't..." the halfa mumbled.

"I wouldn't?" Vlad laughed a harsh barking sound.

"Danial! What do you think the other part of my plan is? Its to kill Kim possible and her little team. Because we all know what happens when the 'hero' loses their loved ones." Vlad smiled maniacally. Danny winced remembering a certain alternate reality involving his family's deaths and an evil alternate version of himself.

"Fine..." Danny mumbled dropping his arms in defeat. Shego walked over to Danny and clamped some, most likely ghost proof, handcuffs on his wrist.

"Heroes are so predictable." Vlad mocked pushing past Ron. Vlad walked past Danny, turned intangible and walked threw Drakken causing the Villain to shiver violently once again.

"Stop DOING that!" Draken yelled angrily following Vlad. Shego nudged Danny in the back. The Teenager took that as his sigh to walk. Moving slowly Danny headed toward the door.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP....RS

Ron sat dejectedly in the corner of his cell.

"Oh man if only KP were here! Shed know what to do!" the blond mumbled to himself jumping up.

"Who knows what their doing to Danny! Their probably torturing him!" Ron gasped and spun around running into a wall.

"And what if Kim WAS here...then what! That Plasmius guy said that the other part of his plan was to KILL both me and HER!" Ron panicked rubbing his forehead.

"I have to get out of here!" Ron decided looking around. There were no windows he could crawl out of and no other type of gap in any of the walls. Ron looked up and squinted.

"There!" He yelled making out the shape of an air vent.

"Now all I have to do is climb up there and..." Ron looked at the vent again. It was in the middle of a ceiling that was about 15 feet above his head. Ron sighed sadly and walked back over to his corner.

"I need a new plan." The teen mumbled to himself.

"If only Kim was here." Ron repeated. As if on cue a body dropped from the ceiling and landed gracefully in the middle of the room. Ron shrieked loudly and jumped up. Pressing his body against the wall.

"Ron?" the person asked taking a few steps towards the blond. Ron heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"KP! Boy am I happy to see you! Well hear you...i cant really see you...but how did you find me!" the teen asked rushing over to his girlfriend. Kim wrapped her arms around Ron and hugged him tightly.

"You still have my communicator! I had Wade track its signal! Then I just followed the sound of your voice when I was climbing in the air duct." Kim laughed quietly pulling away from her boyfriend.

"You really shouldn't talk to yourself. Its kinda strange. Kim sighed pressing her forehead against Ron's. Ron blushed and looked down. Suddenly a loud squeaking noise coming from Kim's pocket startled both teens. Rufus jumped out of Kim's pocket and ran up Ron's arm crying loudly.

"Rufus!" Ron laughed happily. The naked mole rat perched happily on Ron's shoulder. Kim smiled and looked around the dark cell.

"Wheres Danny?" She asked suddenly noticing the ghosts absence. Reality came crashing down on Ron.

"OH no! I forgot! Drakken and The vampire from the break in took him away! We need to go rescue him!" Ron yelped grabbing Kim's hand. Kim nodded and pulled Ron to the middle of the room where a rope was hanging down from an air vent.

"Okay then, Give me the details on the way!" She said grabbing a hold of the rope.

DPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP....AND FRIENDS!

Shego pushed Danny into a huge room about the size of the gym at Casper high. Looking around Danny saw a huge machine in the middle of the room it looked like a giant laser gun. Attached to the laser gun was a bunch of cables and wires that led to a huge glass container with a strange looking machine on the top of it. Draken popped out in front of Danny and glanced over at Vlad who was busy typing things on a computer.

"Ha Ha! Behold my almighty plan, BOY!" Drakken laughed loudly.

"This," Drakken pointed to the Laser gun,

"Is my almighty, DEATH RAY" Danny rolled his eyes at the lack of creativity.

"With one shot it will be able to level out a city the size of NEW YORK! And that over there," Drakken pointed to the glass container,

"Is where the energy source will be going. That would be you! My plan is to call the president and demand to be made ruler of the country or I will start leveling every major state in the US, then once I rule this continent I will move on to others!" Danny rolled his eyes reminded of Technius, master of long winded speeches. Suddenly Vlad appeared behind Drakken. Drakken Shrieked loudly as Vlad's intangible hand went threw the mad scientists abdomen and grasped Danny's collar. Drakken jumped to the side and rubbed his stomach.

"I told you NOT to do that!" Drakken whined indigently knowing that Vlad only did it to make him angry. Ignoring him Vlad pulled Danny over to the glass container. Danny struggled weakly but was to tired to put up much of a fight. Vlad threw the Halfa in and slammed the door shut locking it in the process. Danny kicked the glass, It was really thick, way to thick for him to break in his current state. Vlad stood outside the container checking various things. Suddenly Danny's heart began to beat wildly, was this it? Was he going to die here? Was there any chance of rescue at all? Usually he did all the rescuing! Besides, no one knew where he was, he didn't even know where he was! Danny slammed his hand against the glass meekly causing Vlad to look at him.

"I suspect we can get about three shots with you as the power source. Five if you don't die first." Vlad purred smiling slightly. Danny didn't respond instead he slid down the glass and sat down waiting to see if the rumor about your life flashing before your eyes when you died was true.

* * *

**HYACHYA! There we go! the hole point of this story was to get Danny in that thing. Well not that DOOM machine exatly but get him into something like this. Meh I dont know. What if I just ended it like this. my story I mean. What if this was the very last chapter and you dont know what happened next and I made you guess. I mean he COULD get free if Kim and Ron come to his rescue, OR Sam and Tuck could have found him using some sort of...somethig...OR Vlad could totally win and Kill him. I think his killing danny plan was a little to...much, couldent he of just KILLED the boy? Why team up with the KP cast WHY I ASK WHYYY! Who wrote this stupid fanfic anyway..oh yeah...WELL DUH the point to him joining up with Draken and them is so that he can mess with Danny mentaly and make his death slow and painful! And...uhmm...use Danny as a way to gain total world domination! Mmm that reminds me of invader Zim...Sorry Im just making this up as I go along. **

**Please tell me what you think about this. Your feeback is always welcome and whatnot. **

**WELL THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A COMEING UP!**

**No but it really is. **

* * *


	12. Mr President man

**Okay here we go this is my next chapter and well thats all I have to say about this. hahahah lets just get to the point shall we...this chapter is going to be intense guys. Really really really intense. I mean it folks. and I love it. WOO! ahhh just whatever. Read it now. **

* * *

Danny watched in a sort of detached fascination as the villeins ran around the room messing with various things. It sort of felt like he was dreaming. Danny shook his head. This wasn't a dream! And if he didn't find a way out of this soon, he was done for. Danny looked up. The top looked less thick the the sides_. I bet I could bust the top open with an ecto blast._The halfa mused to himself. Danny looked down at the little bracelet and hand cuffs on his wrists. Danny sighed and hit his head on the glass. Before he had anymore time to think though a huge screen to his left flickered to life. Drakken, Vlad, (in ghost form) and Shego stood in front of it looking haughty. The image of a man Danny definitely recognized as the president suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Good evening Mr. President." Drakken greeted clasping his hands behind his back.

"Who are you? What is going on?" The President asked angrily.

"I am Dr. Drakken and my demands are simple." Drakken paused for dramatic affect. After about two minuets of silence the president sighed in exasperation,

"Well, what is it? What do you want?" Drakken smiled.

"I want to be RULER OF THE WORLD!" The mad scientist yelled the last part at the top of his lungs lifting up his arms and laughing as lightning flashed behind him. The president glanced around the room he was sitting in, sending confused looks at, what Danny guessed, was people off screen.

"Ummm-" The president started unsure about what to say next.

"If you don't comply. Then I will destroy one major city in every state." The president made a face and opened his mouth to say something but Drakken cut him off once again.

"And since I can see you don't believe me, how about I give you a little demonstration. If you would please direct your attention to the screen." Drakken pointed to a large plasma screen TV on the other side of the room. On the screen was a desert in some part of the world. A human sized scarecrow of Danny phantom was sticking in the ground next to a cactus and a turtle that was slowly chewing a little pink flower. Danny glared at the scarecrow. _Mature, _the halfa thought angrily.

"I will now destroy every living thing within a one hundred mile radius of the blast sight. The blast will level mountains, buildings! It will disintegrate water! It will make the land unable to grow things for years and years!" Drakken nodded in Shego's direction. The president on the screen swiveled around in his chair.

"Men! I want to see that part of the world on my OWN TV! bring it up right now!" Danny could here the muffled sounds of voices. The president swiveled around in his chair once again.

"We will find you. A weapon with that much power is going to need a huge energy source. Once you fire it we will be able to tell where you shot from...and whats with the Danny Phantom doll?" Ignoring the president, Drakken turned to Shego.

"Is it ready yet?" he asked his sidekick.

"Its charging." Shego responded staring at the computer screen. Danny stood up and looked around. Electricity and ecto energy was crackling around him as the machine powered up. Danny felt like a weight was pressing down on him from above and from all sides. It felt like he was slowly being crushed.

"Its ready." Shego suddenly declared her hand hovering over the red button next to the computer screen.

**LINE BREAK!!! ohh boy the suspense!**

"What do you see?" Kim asked Ron as they crawled stealthily threw the air vents. Well, Kim crawled stealthily, Ron on the other hand made loud noises and kept hitting his head in the small space.

"Its Danny! I found him!" The blond responded staring out of an opening in the vents. Kim crawled up next to her boyfriend.

"Yeah and hes in there with three other bad guys." Kim pointed out noticing Vlad, Shego, and Drakken. Ron shrugged.

"I bet you could take um." The blond stated confidently. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Not only is there a bunch of bad guys, look at where Danny is! Hes locked in that glass thing!" Ron shrugged again.

"You fight and I'll find a way to get him out of there!" Ron smiled widely. Rufus nodded and squeaked in agreement. Kim stared at the two of them.

"Ron, I cant fight a ghost..." The red head looked away from her boyfriend and out the vent. Suddenly her eyes got wide.

"Look Ron!" There's the keys!" Kim pointed to a table under a giant plasma TV that was on the right side of the room. Kim chewed the bottom of her lip, thinking.

"They must be pretty confident if they have the keys just laying out in the open like that...okay here's the plan. Rufus you sneak down there and get the keys. But make sure no one sees you! I'll follow this vent to the back side of the room so that I'm right behind Danny and," Kim broke off and glanced at Vlad.

"And the ghost. Then I'll climb out of the vent and you bring me the keys! When the coast is clear we'll unlock the door and we can get out of here!"

"Well, What am I supposed to do?" Ron asked crossing his arms.

"I need you to stay here and watch everything! Tell me whats going on so I don't jump out of the vent when every ones looking in my direction." Pulling off her backpack Kim reached inside of it and pulled out some green headphone looking things.

"What are those?" Ron asked his girlfriend taking one and putting it on his head.

"There Fenton phones! Sam gave them to me." The cheerleader explained putting hers on.

"Sam's here?" Ron asked confused.

"Yeah. Shes outside with Tucker in the specter speeder. They're our escape car...or floaty space ship thing whatever it is their in. And if we need any help then we just press the button on the side of the Fenton phones. It will send out a distress signal that Tucker can track." Kim looked down at Rufus.

"Okay Rufus your on." She stated changing the subject suddenly. Rufus gave a salute and Spun around. As silently as possible the naked mole rat lifted up the air vent and began to crawl down the wall. Kim looked at Ron.

"Well here I go." She said leaning forward and lightly kissing the blond. Ron smiled widely his eyes getting misty.

"Yeah, you've go..." He muttered dreamily. Kim rolled her eyes and began crawling as silently as she could. Ron shook his head. And stared out of the vent. After a few minutes of silence Ron whispered quietly

"How you doin KP?" Watching as Rufus ran quickly threw the shadows toward the table.

"Fine. What about Rufus? Does he have the Keys yet?" Kim asked.

"Nope...hes almost at the table now...okay hes at the table...uh oh..." Ron mumbled.

"What? Whats going on?" Kim whispered urgently into her head phone."

"Its Okay nothing happened, Drakken just walked over to the table and picked up a remote. Rufus had to hide." Ron explained watching Rufus scurry up the leg of the table. Kim breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well whats happening now." The red head mumbled. Ron was silent for a few minuets.

"The president! They just turned on the TV and the president was on there! And Drakken just laughed and lightning shot out behind him...weird...Okay KP. Rufus has the Keys now all you need to do is get over to Danny." Ron said watching as Rufus grabbed the keys. Suddenly Drakken spun around and pointed at Rufus. Ron gasped loudly.

"What now Ron?" Kim whispered franticly not being able to see what was happening was driving her crazy. Rufus dived under some papers as the mad scientist turned on the giant plasma screen TV above the naked mole rat. Ron sighed in relief.

"Ron! I'm there! I'm on the other side I cant really see anything. Can I jump down with out being seen?" The cheerleader asked opening the grill she had found. Ron was about to give her the okay to jump when suddenly Shego turned around and headed for the machine.

"Hold up KP! Shego will see you if you go out now." The blond whispered as Drakken's side kick messed with some computers behind Danny's glass cage. Ron waited for one of the bad guys to direct his attention away from Danny. After a while Ron pressed his hand against his ear.

"KP! Their not moving! I think their powering up the machine!" Vlad floated lazily over to Shego and glanced over her shoulder to check on things himself.

"Kim! All three of them are around Danny theres no way your going to be able to get him out without being seen!" Ron noticed a flash of pink at the base of Danny's cage.

"Rufus is down there! If you don't go now, their going to zap Danny!" Ron whispered frantically hardly able keep his voice quiet. There was a short pause on the other end.

"But...The ghost..." Kim stopped unable to continue. Ron's heart skipped a beat at both his girlfriends reluctance and at the next words that came from Shego's mouth.

"Its ready." The sidekick called out. Drakken nodded and walked over to the plasma screen TV. The president sent him a confused and suspicious glance.

"One question. Who is that boy?" The president asked nodding his head at Danny who was standing up pressing his hands against the glass his eyes darting worriedly between Shego and the president. Ron glanced around the room once again, noticing suddenly that Vlad was gone.

"The ghost is no were in sight." The blond informed his girlfriend turning his attention back to Drakken who ignored the president (again) and turned to Shego.

His face twisted into a sadistic smile that Ron had never before seen on the blue skinned mans face.

"Kim...Do something!" Ron mumbled his stomach clenching in anticipation. Drakken's gaze shifted to Danny.

"Fire." He said in a quiet whisper.

**Break!!**

It was hard to breath. It was hard to move, it was hard to do anything at all. It felt like there was a heavy weight in his chest. Crushing him. Ectoplasm and electricity sparked around him like mini flashes of lightning making the hair on the back of his neck and arms stand on end. His hair whipped around his face as energy pulsed around him. Danny closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them again he noticed that Drakken was staring at him. A slight smirk on his face. His dark blood red eyes standing out against his cool blue skin. Danny watched the mans lip move it took him a few seconds to realize what the mad scientist had said. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. But by the time he did figure it out, it didn't matter. Suddenly light filled the glass container a bright green light that sapped all of Danny's strength. It felt like something was burning inside of him. Something was on fire deep inside his stomach and it was moving outwards catching the rest of his body aflame as it went. The heavy feeling was suddenly driven away. Replaced with the sensation of there being no air at all. It made Danny's head spin and stars dance in front of his eyes. It lasted for hours, for years, or maybe for just seconds. The half ghost couldn't really tell. All he knew was the blinding white hot pain that filled him. He could hear someone screaming loud agonized screams. He wondered who it was. Suddenly it all stopped and Danny slumped to the ground his breath coming in ragged gasps. He was so tired. He could fall asleep right now and never wake up. Danny fought the urge to close his eyes. Suddenly frightened by his own thoughts. He didn't want to fall asleep and never wake up. His fingers twitched weakly as he attempted to move his arm. He didn't know how he was going to get out of here and he didn't really care at the moment. The only thought in his mind was that he needed to stay awake.

**Line break...(I am in awe at my own intense writing)!**

Kim realized she was holding her breath but she didn't let it out. She couldn't let it out. Not after seeing what had just happened. She stared completely in shock. Her green eyes wide her mind blank. No sound came from Ron he was as much in shock as Kim was. Even Shego seemed shocked. She stared at Danny. Her face blank. The only one who seemed unaffected was Drakken. The mad scientist nodded after a few minuets of staring at Danny and spun on his heel to face the president who was also staring at Danny even though he was supposed to be watching some desert in some part of the world be blown off the face of the planet. Kim looked over at the screen Drakken had turned on earlier showing said desert and noticed that everything was gone. Even the sand had been blown away leaving a large gray mass of land. There wasn't even a crater everything had been flattened as far as the eye could see. Drakken cleared his throat and spoke. His voice abnormally cold and confident.

"You will relinquish your presidential power to me. Or next time it wont be some god forsaken desert where my only victims are animals and shrubbery."

"You...used...how...that boy." The president mumbled confused trying unsuccessfully to understand what had just happened. Drakken rolled his eyes.

"This machine runs off ectoplasm. All I need is a few ghosts and I could destroy the world." The mad scientist stated confidently. Suddenly Kim snapped out of her stupor. It was time to do something.

"Is the cost clear now Ron?" She whispered quietly into her headphones. Ron looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be watching the TV. Spotting Rufus still hiding faithfully behind Danny. Ron whispered back to Kim.

"All clear." Kim lifted the grill as quietly as she could, it squeaked slightly but Shego, who was closest didn't seem to hear it. Kim jumped down to the ground bending her legs to absorb the impact and remain silent. Kim ran up to Rufus and picked the little mole rat up. Rufus looked scared but held up a ring with four keys attached to it. Kim opened her pocket and gently placed the shaken mole rat inside. Moving slowly she crept to the front of the glass. Danny had moved to a sitting position and was trying to stand up. Seeing Kim his eyes flooded with relief.

"I think the president is distracting Drakken!" Ron whispered so quietly Kim could barely hear him. Kim smiled, she had forgotten that the president would be able to see her. Lifting up a random key the cheerleader slipped it into the lock. It fit perfectly. She turned it slowly and winced when it clicked open. Swinging the door open slowly and silently Kim grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him out of the cage. Danny was breathing hard but to his credit he was able to remain silent. Kim stopped suddenly,

_how are we supposed to get out of there without anyone noticing us? _The cheerleader thought, angry at herself for not thinking of this earlier, while unlocking Danny's handcuffs.

"Kim press the button!" Ron whispered sensing his girlfriends dilemma. Kim nodded unable to come up with another idea. Danny's hand tightened on Kim's shoulder. Kim looked over at the halfa who shook his head and looked over at Drakken's Death ray. Kim sighed inwardly She knew something had to be done about the ecto converter and Death ray thing but she couldn't vary well do anything with Danny in his current condition. Suddenly Danny lightly pushed Kim away from him. He stood in front of her facing the machine his back to Kim. Confused Kim stood back a little stunned. Danny took a deep breath of air. _This is gunna hurt, _Danny thought as he released the breath, along with his most powerful attack, His ghostly wail.

* * *

**I have some news for you. I forgot about whats her face...valerie....I really did. Once I couldn't use her to antagonize danny anymore she completely left my brain...and I still havent come up with a good reason as to why she was acting like a crazy...maybe its the anniversiry of her moms death...or divorce or what ever has caused her to not be there and shes really angry or maybe Valerie is just really psyco...uhhh anyone have any better Ideas or reasons?? oh and I dont know what Im going to do with her now. Sigh I need to think more about what im writing instead of just throwing crap out there. **

**Well dont worry I will write more. I need to go take my little sister and her riend outside to play first... ugh, then I will come back and finesh this story!**

**WELL TATA!!!**

* * *


	13. The end as we know it

**Hey people! Im planning on making this the last chapter but I don't know, things never work out the way I want them to. So this could be the second to last chapter in my AMAZING story or it could just be the be the last. not su—OH MY GAWD ITS SNOWING!!!!! Ummm what was I talking about? Oh well. Im sorry its just I have horrible work ethic. Even if I really want to do something…Im just too ADD about it and I put it off, and since theres no deadline for these things…well you can see my problem right?**

**IMPORTANT: I just want to let you know that im inventing a new word, its, Vladaclones, and it means, Vlads clones, or clones of Vlad…I guess there could also be Dannyaclones, buut I don't really like the way that sounds. SO im going to be using my new AWSOME word in this chapter. **

Kim pressed her hands over her ears in a desperate attempt to block out the god awful sound that Danny was making. It sounded like a thousand tortured souls all screaming at the same time. Not only was the sound awful but it was destructive! How a sound could be destructive was beyond her. It was probably some scientific thing about sound waves. Whatever the reasons tough, Danny's scream tore Dr. Drakkens death ray apart. Small pieces of metal turned to shrapnel and flew into the wall opposite of the machine. None of the previously gigantic metal pieces where any bigger then the palm of Kim's hand now. Finally it all stopped and Kim lowered her hands her ears ringing loudly thanks to Danny's ear piercing scream. Danny swayed slightly on his feet his knees suddenly buckled and gravity took over, pulling the halfa to the ground with a painful sounding thunk. His arm and hand smoking slightly from where the shock bracelet on his wrist had burned his skin to a blackish brown color. _Maybe no one heard that_…the cheerleader thought wistfully slowly turning on her heel and meeting six pairs of shocked eyes. Scratch that, only two faces showed any amount of shock, Drakken's and Shego's. Their mouths hung open in what could have been considered a comical impersonation of a fish if it hadn't been for Vlad's death glare. His blood red eyes burned with such an intense anger that Kim could almost feel the heat radiating from the ghosts otherwise chilly exterior. Kim slowly reached up and simultaneously pressed the button on her Fenton phones while pulling them off. She then promptly began panicking on the inside. They where dead! No way was she going to be able to fight off a ghost and Shego! And from the looks of Danny, the halfa wasn't about to get up anytime soon. Vlad took a menacing step towards Kim. She could tell that the ghost was on the verge of shooting forward and ripping her face off. Well something along those gruesome lines at least.

"Well done, Kim Possible." Vlad applauded his face braking into a brittle smile that seemed somewhat manic.

"But now what are you going to do? Or did your tiny little mind not think that far ahead? Because it seems to me that you are now in a rather inopportune position. You seem to be surrounded by somewhat competent adversaries. And even if you were capable of defending yourself against us I doubt you would be able to also defend both Danny and that idiotic blond friend of yours hiding up in the air vents." Vlad paused for a second and snapped his fingers together, the small little clicking sound filled Kim's gut with icy unease that changed into a slightly nauseated sensation when a Vlad clone phased threw a wall carrying a flailing Ron by his waist like a sack of potatoes.

"Lemme go!" The blond cried trying to pry the cold hands around his stomach off." Shrugging the Vladaclone threw Ron towards Kim where he landed with a pained "ooff!" on his stomach. Ron gasped as all the air was knocked out of his body. Kim crouched down next to her boyfriend and rubbed his back tenderly as the blond attempted to breath. Finally he waved her off and they both stood up facing Vlad and standing protectively in front of Danny's unconscious form.

"Well it's been fun, really it has, but I think its time we put an end to this." Vlad stepped forward his hands glowing with ectoplasm. Kim swallowed hard. All they had to do was wait for Sam and Tucker to come to their rescue! She had to stall for time! Opening her mouth Kim blurted,

"Why did you take over Drakkens body when you where talking to the president!?" Vlad paused a weird emotion that the cheerleader couldn't place passed over the half ghosts face but it was gone before she could dwell on it for very long,

"Ah, you're stalling, well then let me just inform you that it is pointless to do so, Valerie has been ordered to destroy your, 'friends'." Vlad smirked clearly enjoying him self and then disappeared in a plume of smoke only reappear behind the trio. Kim and Ron jumped away from Vlad in surprise realizing too late that Vlad was now separating them from Danny. Clicking his tongue the evil ghost floated within striking distance of Kim. Crossing his arms Vlad smiled menacingly at Kim and with out saying a word suddenly lashed out landing a fist on the unsuspecting cheerleaders jaw. Gasping Kim and stumbled slightly, but did not fall instead she bent her knees and got ready to lunge at Vlad in retaliation. Before she even got the slightest chance though Vlad appeared in front of the red head and lashed out again with his right hand, Kim ducked low to the ground and swept her foot at Vlad's ankles, caught off guard Vlad gasped as his feet left solid ground and he fell with a loud oof. Kim did her best cheerleader Jump into the air and bent her knee aiming for Vlad's exposed stomach only to be stopped half way there by a flying tackle from Shego. Both girls grunted in pain as they hit the ground. Jumping up Kim got back into fighting position when she suddenly stopped, not because she couldn't go on or anything, but because of the rage filled roar that Vlad let out as he stood up.

"ENOUGH!" The enraged ghost scram. Vlad cloned him self twice. The clones disappeared and reappeared right in front of Ron and Kim. Kim gasped as the Vladaclones hand shot forward and wrapped itself around her neck; lifting her about a foot of the ground the clone began to strangle Kim. Clawing at the soft flesh around her throat Kim's Vision began to blur. _I'm going to die!_ The cheerleader thought in panic. Glancing over at her boyfriend she saw that Vlad was strangling him in the same manner that he was strangling her. As her struggling became weaker and weaker Kim closed her eyes and got ready for the slide show of her life to begin. Instead she heard a loud boom quickly followed by the tight grip around her throat suddenly disappearing. Gravity took over as the cheerleader fell to the ground, stars dancing in front of her eyes as her oxygen deprived lungs took in much needed air. Blinking heavily to clear her vision the cheerleader looked up and almost passed out again as relief washed over her. There standing in front of the specter speeder, Guns held at the ready where Sam and Tucker.

"Jump in!" Sam yelled pulling the trigger on particularly large a bulky gun. Green goo flew everywhere smashing into Vlad, Shego, and Drakken all three of them flying backwards and smashing into varies wall.

"Hurry!" Tucker yelled firing a second, much smaller gun at Vlad, who was freeing himself much quicker then his two evil companions. Adrenaline pumped threw Kim's body giving her the energy to jump up and rush to Danny's side. Kim grabbed one of his arms and began to pull him upwards. Ron joined her panting somewhat, and Kim couldn't help but notice the small bruises forming around her boyfriends neck. Grunting, the two managed top wrap Danny's arms around their shoulders and started to half drag half carry the unconscious halfa to the specter speeder. Ignoring both the gun fire coming from Danny's two closest friends and the gun fire shooting from the Specter Speeder, Kim pulled open one of the doors and almost jumped back when a red clad hand shot forward and grabbed one of Danny's wrists.

"Valerie?" the cheerleader gasped not even flinching as a pink ecto blast shot past her head. Valerie just nodded and began tugging on Danny's arm pulling him into the specter speeder. Kim recoiled remembering Valerie's death threat to the halfa.

"We don't have time for this!" Valerie hissed pulling on Danny's wrist even harder. Kim's eyes darted towards Sam who was slowly backing up towards the Specter Speeder then at Tucker who was firing a shot at a very disgusted looking Shego who had just managed to free herself from the sticky green goo Sam had shot her with. Relenting Kim unwound Danny's arm from around her neck and pushed the halfa into the Speeder unceremoniously. Ron following Kim's lead did the same thing and then they both proceeded to hop into the Speeder at the same time. Kim turned around ignoring Valerie, and shouted at Sam and Tucker,

"COME ON!" Tucker threw his emptied gun to the ground, spun on his heel and raced for the drivers side of the vehicle. Hopping in the techno geek buckled him self in and began rapidly pressing numerous buttons.

"Hold on!" He yelled pressing a large yellow button the second Sam jumped in threw one of the opened doors. The Specter Speeder shuddered and then shot forward threw a hole in the ceiling that Kim hadn't even realized was there at what could only be describe as, lightning speed. Suddenly the Speeder shook again and slowed down considerably allowing all the passengers to breathe a sigh of relief and unbuckle themselves to tend to Danny who hadn't moved from where Kim, Valerie and Ron had tossed him. Kim and Sam jumped out of their seats and rushed over to the halfa at the same time.

"Oh Danny…" Sam mumbled brushing a stray piece of hair away from her friends pale complexion.

"What happened to him?" Tucker asked coming up behind the two after setting the Specter Speeder on auto pilot. Kim was about to tell them about the ecto converter and his ghostly wail stunt, when a thought suddenly slammed into her. Jumping up the cheerleader turned on Valerie,

"You!" she yelled causing the red huntress to flinch.

"Your one of the bad guys! What are you doing here?" Valerie looked down at the floor.

"I don't know." She mumbled drawing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Glancing at Danny the huntress sighed tiredly.

"Its just…That's Danny and…" Valerie trailed off looking back down at the floor. Kim suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around expecting her boyfriend but was surprised to see Sam staring sadly at her.

"She helped us find you." Sam shrugged, clearly more interested in finding out what had happened to Danny. Kim tore her emerald eyes away from Sam's Amethyst ones and glanced over at Danny. Tucker and Ron where lifting the halfa up gently and were laying him on his back. Sighing the red head walked over to where Rufus was sitting and plopped down next to him. The naked mole rat crawled tiredly into Kim's lap and curled up into a sleepy ball. Kim's neck hurt, she was tired, and this mission had been the weirdest one she had ever gone on. Well, not counting that whole time traveling business…Shaking the thoughts from her head Kim scooted over as Ron headed towards her. As soon as he sat down Kim reached out and grabbed his hand. Holding it gently she stared at Danny. After a few minutes she told Sam exactly what had happened, leavening nothing out.

"I'm sorry. I should have done more! I should have jumped down there sooner…" Kim stuttered attempting to apologize once she was done explaining their previous endeavors. Unable to look Sam in the eyes she went back to staring at Danny. After a few minutes had passed she suddenly remembering his the bracelet.

"We should get that bracelet of his wrist." Kim mumbled looking at the burnt flesh. Sam looked guilty at her best friend's wrist realizing she too had forgotten about the small device. Sam nodded her agreement and with the help of Valerie and Tucker the teens where able to unlock the small glowing device and peel it away from Danny's abused wrist. The second they got the little device off of Danny the Specter speeder began beeping insistently, announcing loudly to the group that they had reached Amity park. The second the Speeder landed Kim stood up and tossed Danny's bracelet on the floor.

"Do you think Danny's parents will notice that we took their Flying car thing?" She asked pulling open the sliding door on the side. The Specter Speeder had landed right in front of the house, directly in the middle of the street. No one else was outside and everything was dead silent. Until, that is, the door to the Fenton house hold blasted open causing all five teenagers to jump in alarm. Maddie and Jack Fenton stood in the doorway looking all kinds of irate. Which was only to be expected considering their only son had gone missing and his two best friends had stolen a vehicle. Albeit a flying vehicle designed to hunt ghosts, but still a vehicle non the less. Maddie spotted Kim and Sam standing in the open doorway of the Specter Speeder and practically ran towards the two.

"Samantha Manson!" The peeved parent yelled,

"What in the WORLD do you think you are doing? Why did you take the Specter Speeder? Where did you go? Why are you with Kim possible? You do realize I'm going to have to call your parents." Maddie continued on with her angry interrogation shooting questions at Sam rapidly and not even pausing to wait for a reply when Sam opened her mouth in an attempt to offer one.

"HEY!" a female voice yelled from inside the Speeder. Maddie stopped mid ramble, not recognizing the voice she asked,

"Who's in there with you?" Curiosity and suspicion kept her quiet long enough to wait for Sam's answer this time.

"It's us, Mrs. Fenton." Tucker called suddenly appearing behind Kim and Sam. Sam turned around and Saw that the techno geek was carrying Danny by his shoulders and her boyfriend was carrying Danny's legs. Jumping out of the way Kim was about to help them, when she heard someone shout from the front of the house,

"DANNY!" Looking up Kim saw both Mr. Fenton and Jazz come running down the steps.

"What happened to him?" Jazz asked almost calmly. Kim studied her face, she was sad, and very worried but she wasn't as shocked as both of her parents where.

"What happened to him?" Jack repeated seriously his hands clenched tightly by his side.

"Ummm…" Tucker mumbled. Kim mentally smacked herself in the head realizing much too late that they hadn't come up with a good cover story on their ride here.

"Ummm…" the red head repeated articulately. Maddie glared at the four teens opening her mouth she began to draw a breath getting ready to ask a plethora of questions. But before she could even get one syllable out Valerie came to everyone's rescue.

"Shouldn't we get Danny inside?" She asked crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Its 3:00am and I'm pretty sure he would be more comfortable inside, laying on a bed instead of being carried by his arms and ankles." The ghost hunter huffed sounding irritated and moody. Kim's eyes widened in surprise, it was three in the morning?! Seeing the logic in Valerie's suggestion Jack stepped forward and grabbed his son from Tucker and Ron. Carrying him bridle style the father started towards the house. While everyone else followed him sullenly.

**Guys guys GUUUYS, I know what your thinking. Your thinking, wow, what a crappy story and what a crappy ending, But its not even over! I mean I cant leave it danglein there at unluck chapter 13! Im way to superstisious for that(not really). NO! I have been typing like a mad man (women) for a while now and all I have to do is finseh up this last (maybe) chapter and that's it! The stories done! But don't fear at most you will just have to wait…two days for the next chapter..I hope…ahh the sad thing is my story is like a dieing fire it burned bright and strong in the early chapters but kinda died down later on….**

**Oh and I figured out what I really like about fan fics. You know what im talking about, everyone on here has there little…um vice I guess it would be called. Some people like them some Slash and others like them some good ol angsty stuff while others love the crack fics. ME? I love WHUMP! Ah ahahah I discovered that word while reading psych fanfics. WHUMP guys. I LOVE IT! And I cant help but put it in my stories. **


	14. Unresolved Resolutions

**Could this be my last chapter? I don't know, I was thinking about Kim goin home and making THAT my last chapter. Cuz I got this idea im toying with…IDK if this isn't enough closer for you maybe you should…ohh I don't know, TELL ME ABOUT IT IN A REVIEW! But yeah I think this is it. This story kinda died…and isn't there some kind of saying about abuseing dead horses…umm….**

They all sat in the living room. An awful silence hung in the air like smoke. It was suffocating. Danny's parents sat in front of the five teens waiting for an explanation. Silently demanding answers. Kim fidgeted nervously. She absently reached out and stroked Rufus head. The little naked mole rat had climbed out of Ron's pocket and had sat himself down on Kim's lap again. Once they had gotten Danny inside and up to his room they had wrapped his wrist up in gauze and left him there to rest. Then they had come down to the living room. It hadn't been easy but the teenagers were able to convince Danny's parents not to take him to the hospital saying he was only really tired and that he really only needed some sleep. Once they had been convinced everyone headed downstairs to the living room. Danny's parents hadn't asked what had happened once they got there. They hadn't even told the teenagers in front of them to sit. They hadn't said much of anything at all. They just sat there staring silently. That had been about five minutes ago. Finally, after what felt like ages Mrs. Fenton finally asked,

"What happened to my son?" The room was filled with noise as four voices suddenly spoke all at once. Each one telling a different story. Valerie remained quiet, sitting on the arm of the couch sullenly. Her arms crossed. Maddie held up a hand silencing the barrage of voices at once.

"Sam?" Maddie asked in a tone that was meant to discourage any type of lying. After a moments hesitation Sam blurted,

"Danny sent me a text message saying he had been kidnapped by a ghost and needed help! So we took the Specter Speeder and went to get him!" The lie came easily; she'd had so much experience with lying that it was almost second nature to her. None the less the goth looked nervously at Mrs. Fenton's face, praying she would swallow the lie. Mrs. Fenton looked like she was in pain.

"But why would he call you and not us! We're his parents!" Sam sighed in relief, _they bought it!_ The goth thought victoriously. Glancing at Jazz the mental victory party died, she could tell that the soon to be psychologist was not convinced. Sam looked back at Mrs. Fenton and realized that she was still waiting for an answer. Tucker opened his mouth to supply one when Sam didn't but was rudely jarred in the ribs by the goth's elbow. Shutting his mouth the techno geek glared over at Sam who just shrugged. Mrs. Fenton continued to stare at Sam. She still looked like she was in pain. Kim bit her lip,

"Well, Mrs. Fenton…" The teen hero started seeing as Sam wasn't going to carry on with the lie. Maddie's head snapped towards the sound of Kim's voice her eyes focused and intense on the red head.

"He couldn't call you because the ghosts…that kidnapped him where actually after you and if you had come to his rescue then you would have fallen right into their trap." Kim hazarded, hoping that the Fenton's would buy this part of the lie as well. Mrs. Fenton leaned back against Mr. Fenton, she suddenly looked incredibly tired.

"A trap for us huh…" She mumbled.

"How did he end up passed out then? And what happened to his wrist?" Jazz suddenly asked

"Oh yeah and one more thing, did you know while you guys where gone the Sahara desert got blown off the face off the earth?" Jazz asked suspiciously. The five teens all looked guiltily at each other.

"Oh really? Wow…that's…something…" Ron stuttered at a loss for words. Kim looked at her boyfriend then at Mrs. Fenton. Then back at Ron, noticing the bruises around the blonds neck Kim shook her head. Feeling as tired as Mrs. Fenton looked. The ecto converter was destroyed; their mission was pretty much done. Kim sighed and leaned over towards Ron,

"I think we should leave now." She mumbled quietly. Ron looked at her and nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Danny, Mrs. Fenton" Kim started grabbing Ron's hand,

"But…" Mrs. Fenton cut her off with a wave of her hand,

"It's all right, thank you for helping Sam and Tucker…" Maddie's sentence tapered off until they where all once again sitting in a deafening silence.

"I'm going to check on Danny." She said finally. Standing up quickly she walked briskly to the stairs. Jack ran a hand threw his hair, stood up and followed his wife.

**Line break!!! **

After Kim and Ron left Jazz focused all her attention on Sam and Tucker.

"All right. What happened? Really. And don't leave anything out." Sam pulled anxiously at her hair, why was everyone so interested in finding out about all the bad stuff that had happened to Danny anyway! Leaning back into the couch Sam began the story, she told Sam everything, from the point where Danny had been kidnapped, to her and Kim tracking down Ron and Danny with the communicator, to what Kim had told her when they where making their get a way in the Specter Speeder. After it was all said and done, Sam stood up.

"I'm going to go see if Danny's…" Sam didn't even finish her sentence. Instead she wandered up the stairs silently.

**Line break….**

Tucker and Sam spent the night. Sam slept on the left side of Danny's bed, Tucker slept on the right. The two where woken early in the morning when Jazz anxiously stumbled into the room to see if Danny had woken up yet. Realizing he hadn't she had meandered out of the room apologizing for wakening Danny's two friends. About an hour after that the two wandered home their minds full of melancholy and worry for their friend.

**LiNe BrEaK (yeah it was short I knooow!)**

Danny blinked his eyes groggily. His head was buzzing and his limbs felt like they where full of lead or some other equally heavy element. Groaning tiredly the Halfa gasped suddenly as memories flooded his senses. Sitting up abruptly the Danny looked around. He was in his room. Tucked safe and sound in his bed, No, Vlad, No Death ray, and no ghost proof bracelets burning away at his skin. As relief flooded him Danny suddenly remembered his headache and groaned as he fell backwards, his head hitting the pillow he had been sleeping on only moments ago with a soft thump. The small movement of his head hitting the feather soft pillow changed the dull ach in the back of his skull to a ferocious pounding that would have made a jackhammer proud. Closing his eyes tightly the Halfa held his breath and waited for the pain to subside. Opening his eyes again he was startled to see that the lights had turned on and both Tucker and Sam where hovering over him, concern etched on every line of their face, worry clouding their eyes.

"Hi, guys…" Danny mumbled weakly surprised by his own scratchy, weak voice. Sam sighed in relief,

"Oh! Danny! I thought you would never wake up!" the gothic girl cried jumping forward and wrapping her arms around Danny's neck. Danny winced in pain. For some reason he was really sore. Tucker stood back and pulled the red hat off his head in relief.

"You had us worried for a while there, man." He sighed smiling widely at his best fried. Danny's brow furrowed

"How long have I been out?" The Halfa asked confused

"Four days!" Tucker laughed smashing his hat back onto his head. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Okay it was funny the first time, now it's just kinda old." The half ghost hybrid teased. Turning to Sam he cocked an eyebrow at her inquisitively. Sam held her hands up in defeat shrugging a little as she did so,

"He's not lying; you've really been out for four days." Sam smiled a little and then started toward Danny's bedroom door.

"I'll go get you parents." She said pushing the door open silently. Danny watched her go, his jaw hanging wide open in disbelief.

"You don't know how hard it was to convince your parents to not take you to the doctors!" Tucker laughed suddenly.

"I mean they really, really wanted to take you! I'm pretty sure they where just about to take you too! If you hadn't of woken up today... me and Sam where starting to get really worried about you too though, You where out for a long time you know, and well we didn't know what the side effects of having all of your ectoplasm sucked out would be and not to mention you used your ghostly wail and Kim possible and-"Tucker's rant was cut short when the door to Danny's room suddenly exploded inward. Danny flinched back in surprise as little chips of woods showered him. Because the door had, _literally,_ exploded. Jack and Maddie stood outside of the room. Maddie was glaring angrily at a slightly embarrassed looking Jack who shrugged his shoulders apologetically. None the less when they saw Danny they both rushed into the room and hugged him tightly at the same time smothering him in the process.

"Danny! We're so sorry!" Maddie sobbed into her sons shoulder hugging him tightly as Danny gasped for air.

"It's okay mom! M-Mom! I-I can't, BREATH!" The Halfa hissed patting his mom on the back trying to get her to release him from her bone crushing embrace. Stepping back Danny's mom whipped at her eyes and smiled at her son,

"Sorry, Dear, it's just that we where so worried about you…" Maddie suddenly sat down on the edge of Danny's bed looking serious.

"Now, dear I want you to tell me everything that happened to you when you were…" Maddie paused and closed her mouth tightly clenching her Jaw. A look of pure rage filled her features as she held back the word kidnapped. Jack stepped in, his voice usually calm and mature.

"What happened when they took you, son?" He said, sitting next to his wife comfortingly. Danny ran a hand threw his dark hair and decided to go with the first thing that popped into his mind,

"I don't remember." Smiling widely Danny looked at his parents and smacked his forehead.

"I guess I must have hit my head or something!" Danny's smile changed into a yawn as he stretched his arms above his head. Wincing as the movement irritated his wrist. The Halfa cracked his back still feeling incredibly tired and sore. Jazz took this as her cue to jump in,

"It's also possible that Danny's subconscious is blocking out the traumatic experience as a way to protect itself from the possibly damaging memories. It happens all the time in victims who have been exposed to difficult situations. I don't think its anything to worry about though." She explained attempting to explain Danny's sudden memory loss.

"Uhh, sure." The Half ghost agreed absently. Yanking the covers off himself he swung his legs out of bed and set them down on the soft carpet floor. All five people in the room jumped towards him, Sam spoke out first,

"Danny what are you doing! You can't get out of bed-"Danny waved a hand cutting her off.

"Guys I'm fine I mean I slept for four days straight. How can I not be fine after that?"

"How could you be…?" Jazz mumble backing off a little. Ignoring her Danny stood up the world around him spun wildly but it wasn't a bad spinning. It was the kind of spinning you get when you stand up to fast after laying down all day. Which came as no great surprise, considering he had been asleep for _four_ days. Ignoring it Danny started towards the door,

"Besides, if you don't mind, I really gotta use the bathroom."

**Line break**

Two weeks later Danny and Jazz sat on the couch watching TV. Both sat in a comfortable silence, neither really watching the TV. Danny was thinking back on the past two weeks. Everything seemed to have returned to normal. His parents still asked him on a daily basis if he remembered anything concerning his kidnapping to which he always feigned amnesia. They had also insisted that he tell them if he wasn't feeling well so they could rush him to the hospital if need be. To that he assured them that he felt fine and no hospital visits would be necessary. After a while they had stopped questioning him daily and now they hardly brought up the questions at all. Though they still watched him as though he was about to be whisked away by a ghost at any given moment. Ron and Kim had stopped by a few days ago and had informed the Halfa that they where going back home and left with a promise to keep in touch. Danny sighed as his thoughts turned to Valerie. The Red huntress had stopped by to see how Danny was doing, but she hadn't really stayed. She left after a while of awkward small talk and a very, _very_ awkward apology. Suddenly the door bell rang rousing Danny out of his silent flashback. Danny started to stand but stopped when his mother walked briskly in front of him. Sinking back down in front of the couch Danny switched the TV to a different channel. He heard his mom greet whoever was at the door with a strangely formal sounding,

"May I help you?" The reply he heard made his heart skip a beat as all the color drained from his face.

"Yes, Mrs. Fenton? We are with the FBI and the GIW; we would like to speak with a, Danny Fenton please."

**Teehee, that's my ending. HAHAAA! Oh yeah that's it! If you want I could maybe make a second story…what are those called? Sequels. Yeah I could do that. But I don't really want to, my work ethic is bad…hmmm, one time I saw someone give their story away for someone else to write. I think I'll do that. What do you people out there think? Should I give it away? Who would even want it? Should I make a sequel? Feedback in the form of reviews please!!!**

**Sides, I have a psych fan fic to write now. But im not gunna post it until its completely done…and I was thinking about making a suit life fanfic! Weird right? I don't really even like that show all that much….**


End file.
